


Just Your Expected Guardian Devil

by HolyHeavens (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Charlie Magne, Blood and Violence, Demon Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Escape, Flirting, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Injections, Kidnapping, Kinda, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Mentioned Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, My First Hazbin Hotel Fanfic, New Orleans, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Reader Is Pansexual, Reader Legit Never Ages, Reader Meets Angel Dust, Reader is a Demon, Reader is an Overlord, Reader is powerful, Serial Killers, The Reader Is 19, Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Violence, Well When She Died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 28,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HolyHeavens
Summary: After your death in 1805, the king of hell, lucifer, has decided to make you one of the 5 guardian devils in hell. Lucifer has assigned me a boy who was born in 1900-1910, turned out be became a serial killer. But at least we found each other again in hell once he died in his early 30s.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 42
Kudos: 106





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> Welcome to my fanficsss lmfao  
> I hope you enjoy  
> ;))

I looked up to see the Magne castle in front of me, today would be the first day I would meet their daughter, Charlie. I watched as the black gates opened, revealing the castle perfectly to me as I walked up to the stairs that led to the throne room. 

I open the large wooden door as I walked inside the castle, looking in front of me to see Lilith Magne and Lucifer Magne, and their daughter, Charlie. "Why hello there!" I heard Lucifer say as I bowed, walking closer to the three. "Hello!" I said, waving. "Oh my gosh! Hi!!!" I heard from the left of me as I saw a girl who had blonde hair, and red cheeks come up and hug my leg as I giggled and picked her up. 

"Why hello there little one!" I said, playing with her hair as she giggled, putting her down and giving her head a pat, I walked towards Lilith and Lucifer. "I'm sorry about her, she is very.... excited to meet you." Lilith said as I laughed. "It's okay, I haven't met somebody so energetic since I've lived!" I said, smiling. "Well, that's good to know, anyway.. we need you to guard somebody." Lucifer said as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Can't Erlik do it? I thought he wasn't doing anything." I said, crossing my arms as Charlie held onto my leg. "Yea... but he was assigned somebody a couple of days ago, somebody in Canada from what I've heard." Lucifer said. "What the hell, last minute, seriously?!" I said as I scoffed, deciding to walk around the room.

"Well... we're planning to send you off tonight." Lilith said as my eyes went wide. "TONIGHT?!" I said as they both laughed. "Darling! this is how every person you've guarded works!" Lilith said, hitting her husband in the arm because she was laughing so hard. 

Lucifer sighed, making a piece of paper appear in his hand, handing it to me. "Here is the details about him, make sure to stick to him until he dies, or you're dead, got it?" Lucifer said as I sighed and nodded, making him smile. "Good! me, Lilith and Charlie will see you when he dies!" Lucifer said, waving me off as I waved back to the three, exiting out of the castle, the black gates closing behind me.

Letting out a frustrated groan, I finally decided to look at the paper after walking back to my house. 

_New Orleans, Louisiana._

_Alastor_

_10_

Wow, he was already 10 years old? why the hell would Lucifer send me somebody who was in the double digits already? Weird, but okay. I looked up to see a shop called, "Franklin and Rosie's Emporium" I smiled as I headed inside, to see the girl named Rosie, at the cashier.

"Hi Rosie!" I said, waving as she looked up from the magazine she was currently looking at. "Hello there, dear.. anything happening today?" Rosie asked as I sighed, shaking my head. "I've been assigned somebody to guard again, and I'm supposed to be leaving tonight!" I said, looking at some of the dresses they offered, making Rosie laugh. "Oh dear, that's how every guarding session works, you should know this!" Rosie said, smiling as I ran a hand through my hair, accidently hitting one of my horns on the way.

"I know but... I just got back 2 years ago..." I said, walking back towards Rosie, as I saw Franklin walk from behind the counter, "Oh hello there!" Franklin said, waving as I waved back. "Well... I must get going! I got to pack!" I said, walking out of the building, waving one last time. "Goodbye!" I heard them both say before the door closed. 

After packing everything up, it was currently a darker color in the sky, I looked over to my right to see a portal form, a black and red portal with red outlines as I sighed for like the 80th time today, grabbing my luggage's, and heading into the portal. 

After I felt darkness consume me while I entered the portal, next thing I know, I'm in some kids bedroom. I looked around the bedroom to see a little kid sleeping, he had glasses and brown hair, while it looked like his mother was putting him to bed as my gaze softened, the mother gave the kid a kiss on the head as she headed out the room, I totally forgot that the parents can never see me for some apparent reason.

I looked at my hand to realize I wasn't my ashy grey color anymore, just my skin tone that I was when I was alive, making me smile at myself. After I looked that my luggage's were still in my hand, I placed them on the ground, trying to be quiet, but I guess the kid heard me since he raised out of bed, looking around his room, after my eyes went wide, dammit I woke the idiot child up!

I guess he saw me because he screamed loud as I covered my ears, I heard the door open, revealing the mother from earlier as she turned on the light, making me scoff. "M-mom! l-look!" The kid said, pointing towards the corner where I was, her looking towards my direction, her shrugging her shoulders. "Dear, it was probably just a bad dream, now go back to bed.." The mother said, kissing the kids forehead as she turned off the light, and shut the door, making the kid hide under the covers. 

"Woah woah, chill out kid, I ain't planning to hurt you." I said, walking towards his bed as he lifted the covers off of him, looking at me as I smiled. "I promise.." I said, sitting on his bed and finally getting a good look at his bedroom as he went to the corner of his bed, the poor kid looked terrified.

"w-who are y-you?" The kid asked as I smiled, turning my head towards him. "Y/N! nice to meet you dear!" I said, running a hand through my hair. "Okay look, let's cut this short... I'm your guardian demon, well it's because I'm from hell of course! you're gonna be stuck with me until you die, got it?" I said, getting up off the bed and looking in the mirror. 

"I didn't t-think d-demons exist! stop lying!" The kid said, making me scoff. "Trust me kid." I said, snapping my fingers, making a thing of confetti appear from above his head, making him laugh a little. "So you d-do magic?" The kid said as I nodded, turning on the light, now him fully in vision, giving him his glasses back to see me in full view now. 

"Your mother can't see me, dear." I said, getting a good look at me in the mirror, standing in front of me. 

"W-why..? w-will you h-hurt me?" The kid said as I shook my head, laughing a little. "Of course not dear! that's not my job! my job is to keep you away from the ignorant dangers in this world until you die!" I said, now bursting out laughing, but trying to keep it down so the kid doesn't get in trouble. "D-do you know when I d-die?" The kid said as I shook my head.

"Nope! but I do know that you're going to do something in your lifetime that will bring you down to hell with me!" I said as he looked wide eyed "I d-don't want to go to h-hell though.." He said making me sigh.

"I can't help that kid, now what time is it?" I said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Wait a second, do you even know my name? or age? or where we even are?" The kid asked as I smirked, cutting the light off.

"Of course I do dear! your name is Alastor, you're 10 year's old, and this is New Orleans!" I said, dancing around the room, making him laugh. "Well um.. I think it's 10:30... and I have school tomorrow.." Alastor said as he laid back down onto the bed, sighing. 

"Well then! you get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow darling!" I said, opening the door, waving to him as he waved bye.

"Good night darling!" I said, smiling. "Goodnight..." He said as I shut the door. 

_I truly wonder what he would do so bad that would make him go to hell.. he seemed like a nice kid, but who knows?_


	2. A Couple Years After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been four years since your first encounter with Alastor himself, but he starts to act a little strange...well ever since he finally saw you in your demon form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello thereeeee  
> thank you all for all the kudos!  
> seriously tho  
> I hope you enjoy ;)

Alastor is now 14, I ran a hand through my hair as I headed to his room, deciding to wake him up. I opened the door softly, then turning on the lights in his room, then heading towards his bed.

I started to shake him as I heard him groan "Five more minutes mom!" I heard him say as I scoffed and continued to shake him "Dear it's not your mother." I said, getting up off the bed as he woke up and put his glasses on. "Oh.. good morning!" Alastor said as I smiled, waving. "Well let's hurry! you got school today darling!" I said, walking out his room and into the hallway, leaving him in his room. 

I walked towards Alastor's mom's room to see her not there, as I looked at the note, looks like she went away for work again... 

I sighed as I headed to the kitchen, just deciding to make some coffee because I'm very tired, I opened the upper cabinet and grabbed a mug as I then made the coffee, after sitting at the table and grabbing some newspaper, I scoffed when I saw another kid death reported.

"What you looking at?" I heard from beside me as I see Alastor look at the newspaper too as I shrugged my shoulders. "Another kid dead." I said as I continued to sip my coffee, him rolling his eyes. "What are we having for breakfast?" He asked as I laughed a little. "Dear, I don't cook, you can make yourself cereal!" I said as he sighed, grabbing some cereal and heading towards the table with a spoon and bowl.

"Hey umm... we've known each other for four years now and.. you really never told me when you died." Alastor said, breaking the comfortable silence between the two of us as I looked up from my newspaper, cocking an eyebrow. "Is that so? I think I told you that darling." I said, continuing to look about the missing kids on the newspaper as he sighed.

"No...." He said, continuing to eat his cereal. "I died in 1805" I said, I'm pretty sure his eyes went wide because his reaction was priceless. "You're over a decade older than me!" He said, about spitting his cereal out as I laughed. "I still look the same when I died though! I was about to turn 20 when I died, but that was completely ruined." I said, rolling my eyes and putting down the newspaper.

"Well, you go get dressed, I'll meet you outside okay? and don't think about staying in there darling!" I said, getting up from the table and heading outside, closing the door behind me.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Alastor finally comes out the door as I crossed my arms as I was leaning on the wall. "Well! let's head to school!" I said, grabbing his hand and leading him up the sidewalk as we walked to his school.

The walk was pretty much silent, but it wasn't awkward. As we reached the building I gave him a kiss on his forehead, making him turn red as I smirked a little.

"Now! if anybody bully's you, i'm going to snap them in half, got it?" I said, snapping my fingers, making him smirk too. "Whatever you say, darling." He said, mocking me for using the word Darling as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then! I'll see you soon darling!" I said, waving him off as he ran up the stairs and into the school as he entered the school building, me smiling the whole time. After I was walking down the sidewalk, I accidetly bumped into somebody, but wait.. how is that possible? nobody can see me? "Hey! watch where the hell you're going!" The kid said, getting up as I bowed.

"S-sorry!" I said, walking past him as he side-eyed me, making me shrug my shoulders, what the hell is his problem? I sighed as I continued to walk down the sidewalk, looking at every stranger I passed, smiling at them, but they could never see me.

I walked up the stairs to Alastor's house as I opened the door and headed inside, running a hand through my hair. I smiled to myself when I saw a mirror in the living room, turning into my demon form. 

My eyes were now a deeper red as my hair was the same color though, but I had deer ears, I decided to make some lunch. 

I walked towards the kitchen to make some more coffee, but as I tried to grab a mug, my long claws accidently broke one as my eyes went wide, well fuck. 

I went to go get the broom, and swept the broken glass up, then throw it away in the trashcan, I decided that I was feeling very tired, and headed to the couch where I fell asleep.

I ended up waking up to a kid screaming as I rose up from the couch to see Alastor in the corner, eyes wide as I looked down at my skin, back to that ashy-grey as my eyes went wide. "Darling! no need to be afraid, it's me!" I said, getting up off the couch and heading towards him. "Please... it's just me.. okay?" I said, turning back into my human form as his eyes went wide. 

"I-is that your d-demon form?" He asked, stuttering as I smirked.

_"Indeedy!"_


	3. The First Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor keeps growing up and it starts to take affect on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHAYGGDYEGYRHGUH  
> still legit thanks for all the kudos  
> :)  
> Oh! since I got a new phone recently, I have a snapchat if you want to add me!  
> Snap - itzmelillyy

"Why a-are you so scary though?" Alastor said, getting up off the ground as I smiled, "You're going to be like that one day dear!" I said, getting up off the ground too, his smile turning into a frown. "Why though? I don't have any bad intentions on anybody..." He said as I shrugged my shoulders, "You must have done something bad in your lifetime to get guarded by me! I'm here to support your dreams! Oh whatever crime you wish, I'm going to be here!" I said, laughing as he cocked an eyebrow.

"So basically saying that you could help me with any crime I wanted to do?" Alastor said, smirking as I smiled. "Yes darling!" I said, heading back towards the kitchen to grab me more coffee as Alastor followed behind. "You know... sometimes I think I'm in love with y-" Alastor said, but cuts himself off as I turned my head, did he really say that?"What did you say?" I said, acting like I didn't know what he said as he shook his head. "S-sorry! just a thought out loud I guess" He said as I smiled, nodded and continuing to make my coffee.

"Well I.. I never got to ask you this question but.... what is hell like since y-you know.. I'll be there?" Alastor said as I sighed and sat down. "Well darling! hell isn't enternal suffering like everybody thought it was! but you can do any crime and get away with it!" I said, opening up the one of the newspapers I haven't read yet, "Do you know what I will l-look like?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nope! I only know that you'll be going to hell." I said as his frown continued to sink, making my smile become more strained. "Oh..." He said as I started to frown and it seemed that my face seemed to be more... normal? I continued to think about what Alastor said about me.. he's in love with me? But I'm not allowed to have a relationship with a human, and plus, he's 14!

I mentally facepalmed myself when I looked around the kitchen, and Alastor was just.. looking at me? what a weird child. I continued to drink my coffee, ignoring Alastor's eyes were burning into me as I puffed my cheeks out, thinking about what time his mother would be back home.

I sighed when I realized I forgot, she wouldn't want to see random coffee and newspaper around her dinning table, now wouldn't she? I snapped my fingers which made the note from this morning appear in my hands as Alastor looked at me in amazment, making me smirk, I put the note closer to my face, putting the newspaper down as I checked out what time she gets home.

_3:35_

I looked at the alarm clock on the kitchen counter and realized it was 3:40, making me look at Alastor in a little panic, but tried to remain calm. "Your mother should be home soon, I'll be in your room if you need me!" I said, putting the coffee mug in the dishwasher, and then putting the newspaper up as I heard the door unlock, revealing Alastor's mother, making me smile and head to his room.

* * *

Alastor is now 18, he's seriously grown up so much it makes me sigh at how old it makes me seem, Alastor really hasn't changed though, still that brown hair with glasses, but he changed them into rimmed glasses that he hangs from his nose, making him look hella old. He has started to be able to walk himself home and to his work, he worked as a radio talk show host now! I'm very proud of him, but some things have changed... he's been into murder shows lately, this is how it always goes.. I try to stop him and then he says he is not thinking about it, he said he promised, but thats bullshit.

I sighed to myself when I heard the door open, I had a notepad and pen floating around me, but the notepad and pen were outlined by a pink color, making it show that I was making them float, "Good afternoon, darling!" Alastor said as I rolled my eyes, oh yea did I mention? he picked up the darling and dear thing from me. "Hello!" I said, continuing to write a grocery list down.

"What are you doing?" He asked, hanging his jacket up as he walked towards the living room where I was, I sighed as I facepalmed myself. "Nothing much, just trying to figure out what to buy the next time we go on a grocery trip!" I said, the pink outlining disappearing as the notepad and pink fell down out the air, me catching them and putting them on the little table that was beside the couch.

"Is it just me, or do you never age?" Alastor asked as I laughed a little, shaking my head. "Oh dear! I never age, when you die, you stay that age forever!" I said as his face turned red, making my smile go eye-to-eye. "Anyways, is there any new shows dear?" Alastor said as I shook my head, "Sadly no.. but! there is a new newspaper that I must read! that friendly newspaper boy tried to hit on me though haha!" I said, heading towards the kitchen, but I felt eyes in the back of my head as I got chills for a second.

I sighed to myself as Alastor turned on the TV and started to watch his stupid crime shows again as a tear fell down from my face, he really is growing up... I know everybody I've guarded has grown up.. but Alastor has changed so drastically it hurts, to being a sweet little stuttering kid with glasses, but now... he's an adult now... he has a job.. I facepalmed when I realized something.

_I think I might have a crush on him_

Fuck! I can't have a crush on him for Lucifer's sake! he said he loved me when he was fourteen! it was probably just a little crush, I know it. I can't even date a human anyway, and now I'm going to have to deal with him for who knows how long... I was cut out of my thoughts when I felt a finger tap on my shoulder as I turned around, Jesus I never realized he's taller than me now.

"Y/N... I have something to tell you.." Alastor said as I cocked a brow, he sighed as he put a hand on my shoulder, making me turn a shade of pink. 

_"I have a massive crush on you."_


	4. His First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You broke the news to Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8HFYEHRGHRGHIERHIHERIHIEHRHRH  
> im trying to make chapters longer now  
> so yea  
> enjoy

"A-Alastor... dear, I can't date you.." I responded, looking down at the ground as Alastor raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" He asked, crossing his arms as I sighed. "I'm not allowed to date humans... I could date you when you're a demon though.. but I'm just not allowed to date humans.." I said, looking back up to see Alastor smirk. "Then we will wait dear!" He said, as I laughed a little, a smile in my laugh though.

* * *

Alastor is now 27, we were now in the era as people call it "The Great Depression" I sighed and slumped down onto the couch as I heard the door open, revealing Alastor, it's weird to know that he is 8 years older than me in human years, "Hello darling! how was work?" I asked, putting his coat up as he sighed, "Payments are going down, everything is going down.." He said as I sighed also, "I know... but we will get through it, I promise!" I said, putting my fists in the air as he laughed a little.

"What would I do without you sweetheart?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders, smiling. "Well, how about we walk into town? we haven't been to town together since you were 23!" I said as he had a strained smile, making me frown a little, I guess he didn't want too.. "Smile! you know you're never fully dressed without one!" Alastor said, patting my head as he put his coat back on as I now had a full smile.

"Let's go then!" I said, looking outside to realize it was a little dark as I shrugged my shoulders, Alastor opened the door as we both headed down the steps of the house, and walking up the sidewalk, we both sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each others presence as I bumped into somebody, how is this happening?! they should be able to just walk through me. "I got up the ground and realized he looked similar to the kid I met when Alastor was 14. "Wait.. I know you! you're that girl I bumped into like a decade ago?! how the hell do you look the exact same?!" The kid asked as my eyes went wide.

"How can you see me dear?" I asked the man as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know? can't everybody see you?" He asked as I looked around at everybody who was on the street, jumping in the middle of the street, I saw a car as it went right through me, leaving the man in shock.

"Holy shit!? am I seeing a angel or something?" The man asked as I smiled, no not exactly... but the opposite? "I guess you could say that daring!" I said, hiding the sarcasm in my voice, after a couple of seconds of awkward silence of just looking at each other. "Hey what's your name?" I asked, breaking the thick silence. "Anthony.. and you?" Anthony asked as I smiled.

"Y/N!" 

"That sounds very old timey" Anthony said as I snickered. "Oh darling.. It's because I'm over 200 years old!" I said, as Anthony's eyes went wide, while Alastor continued his smile. "God damn you're old!" Anthony said as I rolled my eyes, smiling at the same time. "Well! it was nice to meet you Anthony!" I said, passing right through him as he sighed. "Goodbye old angel person!" Anthony said as Alastor started to laugh.

"He's sure something isn't he?" He asked as I nodded, "I just don't know how he can see me though.." I said, looking at how everybody on the street looked either sad or was faking their happiness, making me try to sustain a smile. "Who knows! he might be going to hell too!" Alastor said as I shrugged my shoulders, continuing to look at the people we were passing. 

After a couple of more minutes of walking, it was now completely dark, nobody was on the streets anymore, except for drug dealers I'm guessing, we both heard a gunshot, making us both look at each other in confusion... "Wanna go check that out?" I asked as he nodded, us speed-walking towards where we heard the gunshot from, oh did I mention.. Alastor is like.. in love with dears, yea the animal. 

After we walked towards where the gunshot was, it turned out we were now in the middle of the woods, I facepalmed myself when I heard another gunshot, but from the left of us, I looked to my left as we headed towards it. 

We found where the gunshots were coming from, it was a dear hunter, why the hell would he be out hunting dear in the dark? (seems sus)

Alastor looked at me in shock as the guy turned to see only Alastor. "Well well well! look who it is! the radio host himself!" The man said, walking towards us as Alastor backed up a little, while I just stood there. "Now tell me boy... why the hell are you out here? trying to kill somebody? because the only person thats going to die here is your pitiful ass!" The boy said, pointing a gun towards Alastor as he continued to smile.

This is it! the moment i've been waiting for! I snapped my fingers, making a knife appear in Alastor's hand as I nodded, smirking. 

After a couple of seconds, next thing I know, Alastor stabbed the man in the chest, making him accidetntly shoot himself in the chest as he fell on the ground, Alastor laughing the whole time, I felt so proud of him, I knew he was going to do this eventually! But at 27? Kid's I've guarded have usually started their wrong doings at very young ages, but Alastor started.. now?

I clapped my hands in joy as Alastor continued to stab the man, the man screaming for help, me turning to my demon form, my teeth were more sharper now, I had my dear ears, and my eyes were a darker red, and my long claws. 

After the man was now officially dead, Alastor looked up to see me, he smirked as I winked at him, I snapped my fingers, then a black void with tentacles came up, swallowing the man as I used my hand to control the tentacles, making the tentacles grab the man and pull him down into the void, then the void closed up, leaving Alastor in shock as I turned back into my human form.

"Now darling! How do you feel about killing somebody? isn't it amazing! I knew it would happen one day!" I said patting his head as he continued to keep his smile. "It felt amazing dear." He said as I grabbed his hand and got him off the ground. 

"Now! let's head home.. now shall we! we wouldn't want people to see you like this!" I said, grabbing his hand, grabbing the knife also, snapping my fingers and making it disappear, making Alastor watch in awe as we ran home.

After we got home, I cut all the lights off, and ended up falling Asleep on the couch,

_I'm proud of him!_


	5. Alastor's Death (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Might As Well Be His Last Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDGYUHG  
> I START SCHOOL BACK IN 2 DAYS  
> IM GOING TO CRY  
> D;

After that night, the killings became to be an obsession, he was at the point where he was killing three or four people a day, but those days are over, I enjoyed those days though, seeing people suffering was like medicine for me, something I craved, something I needed, and I get the medicine out of Alastor. Seeing people suffering was addictive, even though it can be very violent, I like it when its like that. 

And that is something me and Alastor have in common, we both love seeing people suffer. I got up from the couch and decided to go make a smoothie, sighing. The year is now 1933, Alastor was now 32, he really hasn't changed since the great depression started, just a serial killer that I love. 

Ever since Alastor confessed his love to me when he was 18, my feelings have started to grow towards him, the way he always smiled, or the smile he had when he killed somebody, but I don't think he even likes me like that anymore, it was probably just young love, so let's get out of that topic. I decided to read the newspaper, since the boy who always drops the newspaper off came this morning, a couple of minutes after Alastor left for work. 

I looked out the window to see somebody at the door, knocking, I decided to ignore it, then the knocking got a little violent, then I groaned and got out of the chair, and headed towards the door, looking through the peephole, nobody was there. I shrugged my shoulders and headed back to the kitchen, as I was walking down the hallway, I accidently tripped, so the vase that was on the stand beside me, fell off.

As my eyes went wide, preparing for the glass to break, I didn't hear anything. I look at the class to see a white outline on the vase, it was in the air as I sighed and looked to my left to see somebody I didn't expect to see so early.

**Lucifer**

"Lucifer?" I said, getting off the ground as I grabbed the vase out the air and placed it where it was originally was. "Why hello there Y/N! Dear, I must say, Alastor is going to die today." Lucifer said as my eyes went wide again, he's going to die today? "W-what?" I said, trying to process what he said. "I would suggest you stick with him for today, he could avoid death, but I don't know.." Lucifer said, keeping his smile as he walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen, me following.

Lucifer turned around as we got into the kitchen, with his hands behind his back. "I'm just here to warn you Y/N." Lucifer said as I nodded, still shocked knowing that Alastor would die today.. what time will he die? how will he die?

"Do you know when he will die?" I said as he shook his head, smiling. "Dear! you should know I don't know when he dies, but I do know what day he does die, try to prevent it, and if you don't... I will see you in hell today!" Lucifer said, disappearing out of mid air as I sighed, looking down at the ground.

**I got to give him the mark.**

I heard the door unlock, I looked to my right to where the door was, and it revealed Alastor, I felt my eyes soften looking at him, he's going to die today, and I'm not even allowed to tell him... Lucifer calls it 'surprises'. "Hello there Darling!" Alastor said, waving as I waved back, he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you not smiling today? you know you're never fully dressed without one!" Alastor said, laughing as I put on a poker face, smiling as he smiled.

Alastor says that the people that don't smile, are seen as weak, and useless, so I continued to strain a smile, I still couldn't get what Lucifer said out of my head, he's going to die today.... this really isn't no surprise, it's a horrible surprise, but.. if he still has those feelings from years ago, I can finally be with him. 

"Sorry dear! just thinking about things!" I said as he crossed him arms, and walking towards me as I sighed, he used his finger to make me look at him, I never realized how tall he was, even though I was a 5,5. He was probably around 6 ft. "Penny for your thoughts dear?" He asked as I shook my head, refusing to tell him. "Well... I-I- I got to give you a mark today." I said, making up an excuse as he removed his finger from under my chin. "And what do you mean by that?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "Well! it means that you will have a mark that reminds demons of hell that I guarded over you! and so I can find you when you get in hell!" I said as his eyes lighted a little.

"Okay then!" He said as I nodded, turning into my demon form as I saw shock in his eyes, but the shock died down when I held my hand out, "It will only hurt for a second I promise!" I said, as his hand took mine, me smirking.

A pink aura appeared around us as Alastor looked at me, smirking. Pink veins from my arm went into his arm as I saw him jolt a bit, but I kept my grip onto his hand as I heard him in pain, making me mentally soft. After a couple more seconds, I took my hand out of his hand, making him walk back a little, looking at himself in the mirror, it looks like he realized he didn't get pink veins, which made me laugh a little, and turn back into my human form.

"Well, this is your mark darling!" I said, pinching his cheek as he scoffed. I lifted his hair to see my mark, an X, when somebody gets a mark from a guardian devil, it shows where they die, or the spot that causes his death, and Alastor's was straight onto the forehead, was he going to get shot? maybe a spear to his head?

"Well sweetheart, I'm very hungry, let's go find some dear hunters, it is getting dark anyway!" Alastor said, grabbing a coat as I remembered what was happening. "How about we make something here?" I asked, trying to get him to stop from hunting people, he rolled his eyes. "Come on dear! it won't be so bad!" He said, grabbing my hand and dragging me outside as my eyes started to water, but I shrugged it away.

As we were walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand and looking for victims, I felt a pain in my stomach, meaning something bad was about to happen.

This is the part where Alastor dies...


	6. Alastor's Death (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His death finally came

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH  
> IM BACK IN SCHOOL NOW  
> >: (  
> SO NOW IM GONNA BE POSTING LESS NOW  
> BC OF SCHOOL  
> (Also, does anybody want a Y/N backstory?)

My stomach continued to hurt, I couldn't help it, I was too focused in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice I bumped into somebody, are you serious? "Y/N? are you fuckin serious? how do we always bump into each other!? many fuckin people live here!" Somebody said, I recognized that voiced, I looked up to see who I have always been curious of, Anthony. "Who knows!" I said, laughing a little as Anthony rubbed the back of his neck, then it hit me, what if he really going to hell too? should I try to convince him to let me give him a mark? will it even work? well then, let's put it to the test! 

"Anthony dear... can I have your hand for a second? it will only hurt for a second I promise." I said, trying to convince him to let me give the mark as he cocked an eyebrow, laughing out loud. "What is this? a fuckin drug deal? are you gonna kill me or something, ghost?" Anthony said as I mentally facepalmed, trying to keep my calm. "No dear! just for an experiment! now please, follow me!" I said, grabbing him and Alastor's hand as I snapped my fingers, now us being in a sketchy alleyway, what a way to ruin the moment!

"Okay now I have a feeling I'm going to die here.. bye toots!" Anthony said as I created a forcefield around the alleyway, making Alastor and Anthony look at me with confusion and awe. "Okay now i'm really going to die.. what do you want?! i'll give you anything! money, drugs, sex, anything! just please don't kill me!" Anthony said, backing away from the forcefield as my face turned red, I shrugged as he turned around to face me, he looked shocked.

"Well darling! I must say, I just want to give you a mark! and no, this has absolutely nothing to do with your language that you just spoke to me with!" I said, holding my hand out, a pink aura surrounding the alleyway as Anthony looked at Alastor for help, but he just smirked, making Anthony sigh and hold my hand, making me smile, as I tighned the grip, Anthony jolted, looking at his arms, he had pink veins. 

After the groans of Anthony in pain, I let go of his hand, scanning his figure, then I realized something, there was two X's. One on each side of Anthony's mouth.. what does that mean? what could possibly happen? an overdose maybe? tounge taken out? sigh.. well.. I broke the forcefield that was holding up the alleyway and sighed out loud, "Anthony dear, thank you for your cooperation! it will be highly cherished." I said, grabbing Alastor's hand as we both turned a light shade of red, me leaving a very confused Anthony in the back of the alleyway.

"Now sweetheart, let's continue to hunt!" Alastor said, intertwining his hand with mine as we walked down the sidewalk, and into the woods, making me turn a dark shade of red, but thank Lucifer it was dark, so he couldn't see it.

The bad stomach feeling came back, this is how he dies, I don't know how, but it's going to happen soon, I feel bad for him now... I shouldn't though, it's how life works, you always die in the end, you never make it out alive, just like I never did.

As we were looking for humans to kill, Alastor looked at me with a smirk as he pointed at somebody who was, aiming at a dear? jeez, Alastor sure did care about dears I guess, but hey! I'm a dear demon so thats cool... I snapped my fingers, grabbing his hand as we appeared in front of the man, but accidently, the man _fired his gun._

_And into Alastor_

I looked at the man as I grabbed the collar of his shirt, and kicked him in his private area, grabbing the gun that he dropped after the impact, I pulled the trigger and into his head, killing him, after I killed him, I rushed over to Alastor who was on the ground, trying to breathe, I swear I saw a couple of tears come down my face.. this is how it all ended, the love of my live, he's dying, and I have to watch him suffer, nothing I can do, or I'm dead.

"A-Alastor.." I said, stuttering out as I held onto his hand, him smiling, "This is the moment i've been waiting for sweetheart, we can meet and hell and finally be together as one!" Alastor said, gripping my hand as the tears began to fall down my face at a rapid speed, no... no.. why? I sighed, breath still shaky as I hugged Alastor, blood getting onto my cheek as I pulled away and realized he was dead, me now bursting into tears, I lifted up his hair that was dangeling onto his forehead, I realized the bullethole was straight where the X was. 

I felt the world around me turn black as I turned to Alastor's lifeless body, and kissed his lips, it's not like he can feel it anyway.. but I sure did.

Alastor was right... we will become one.. once I find you.

After the world turned completly black, I was falling, falling into the pits of hell, turning back into my demon form, I saw red, and only red, the streets painted with blood and mass murders. 

I was home, home.. sweet.. home.. now.. I must find Alastor. 


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to hell, and you talk to Charlie about her new hotel, and meet somebody else along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes its like 2am stfu  
> lmfao

I wondered to myself, what did Alastor look like? was he just as scary as everybody else was? there is no way I could find him.. but maybe the marks can! I sighed as I snapped my fingers, now I'm present in the Lucifer castle, in front of Lilith, Lucifer and Charlie? "Hello there Y/N! How has your travels been?" Lilith asked as I shrugged my shoulders, walking towards them, I noticed that Charlie has gotten older, she looked to be around my height now. "My travels have been amazing! happy to be back home!" I said, laughing as Lilith and Lucifer laughed too. 

"Now, that you're back.. how did that _boy_ see you?" Lucifer said, his eyes went red as I stood there in slight fear, "I d-don't know! I gave him a mark the day Alastor died! and it appeared!" I said, as Lucifer put his hand to his chin.. is he fake thinking? Lucifer said, facepalming himself, "Dear.. he must be going to hell too! if you see a guardian devil, you're going to hell!" Lucifer said as I cocked an eyebrow, what is Anthony going to do so bad that caused him to go to hell? I mean yea, he used very inappropriate language, but it isn't even that bad of a sin!

After a couple of silence, Lilith coughed, making all of us looking at her. "Well look at the time! it look's like you should be heading home Y/N! I'll see you next week, goodbye sweetie!" Lilith said as I nodded, waving as the three of them waved back, but little did I know, Charlie was chasing after me outside. "Y/N!" I heard from behind me as I turned my head, facing her. "Why hello there Charlie! you sure look different from the last time I saw you!" I said, as Charlie laughed. "And you sure haven't changed a bit.." Charlie said as I grinned, "When you die, you stay the age you were when you died!" I said, continuing to smile.

"Well.. the reason I called for you is.. i'm planning to start a hotel soon.. but in a couple of years! i'm working on it.. and I was wondering.. if you wanted to help me?" Charlie said, pausing between sentences. "Well, what is this hotel exactly about honey?" I asked as she sighed. "It's about to give sinners another chance! you know about exterminations right? you've been through many! and I can't see my people getting exterminated by angels with fucking neon masks!" Charlie said, rage filling her eyes as I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't really believe in bringing sinners to heaven, but if you believe it, I'll believe it, so yes, I'll help you with your hotel dear." I said as the rage in her eyes dissapeared, it being replaced with pure excitement as I smiled, her bear hugging me as I tensed up a little, after a few seconds, I decided to give in and hug her back, I broke the hug as we stared at each other. "Well.. I'll see you next week dear! goodbye!" I said, kissing her forehead as she laughed, waving back. 

I decided to take the long way home, to take a look at my home, I haven't been here in years! As I was walking down the street, many demons avoided me, I don't really know why though, I don't really hurt people until they hurt me first, which makes me quite harmless I must say, I wish demons saw me the way I saw them, just sinners who are afraid of a harmless person! I tried to wave to everybody I passed, or start a conversation, but it never worked. 

Why did I have to be feared? I sighed to myself as I opened the door to my house, and snapped my fingers, making me in my pj's and onto the couch where I turned the TV, and changed it to the news, 666 news to be exact! I leaned against my chair as I listened to what Tom Trench had to say. "Good afternoon hell! This announcement is very... important I must say! Today, a new demon has dropped into hell, probably by one of our amazing guardian devils!" Tom Trench continued on as I wondered who it was, was it Alastor maybe? 

"This demon I must say is very.. powerful.. if you have not heard! last night, the demon recorded his killings onto the 66.6 radio!" Tom Trench said as I was now fully concentrated in this news report, so it's a guy? and landed a couple day's ago? "Anyways! I would suggest you stay away from him, nobody knows what he looks like yet though." Tom Trench said as I scoffed, how the hell do you not know what somebody looks like in hell?! 

I turned the TV off as I headed to bed, turning off all the lights, I might as well help Charlie with the hotel since I have absolutely nothing to do.

* * *

After a couple of years of being back in hell, the year was now 1950's in the human world, but I still haven't found Alastor, I actually kind of miss him, I put a random red dress on as I headed outside my house, ready to help Charlie with the hotel today. I was walking down the street, the news kept on continuing about the 'radio demon' thats what people call him now, people have saw what he looks like, but not his real name. I never saw him though, only saw him on the TV. 

I accidently bumped into somebody, "Oh come the fuck on?! w-wait a second! you were the one that gave me the mark back in 1933!" The boy said, standing up, he was very tall I must say, had a appearance, he has a slender build with fluffy white hair and pink details on his fur, including a pink heart on the back of his head. He wears notable eye shadow and eyeliner and while both of his irises are pink, his left eye has a dark sclera and no pupil, he was wearing a white suit with pink stripes, a black and pink bow tie, a black choker, pink gloves, a black miniskirt and long black thigh high heel boots.

"Anthony?" I asked, still continuing to look at his appearance, his most notable thing about his body was his chest, it was all puffed out, looked fluffy. "It's angel dust now! but hey! it's nice to see you toots!" Anthony said as I nodded, he pulled me into a hug as I noticed the height difference, making him laugh. "Have you seen that Alastor boy?" Angel asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "No dear, I've been trying though!" I said, sighing as he took my hand and dragged me somewhere. 

"Why don't we go drink?" Angel asked as I shrugged my shoulders, I have never drank any alcohol in my lifetime, so why not? 

"Sure!"


	8. His Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Finally found out who Alastor is, and you decided to come to Charlie's interview. 
> 
> (ALSO YES THIS CHAPTER IS A MESS, DON'T EXPOSE ME)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SDNJBEFHUEFHUEHFUEHFUHEUFUEHFW  
> im updating like every day now  
> i really like this story for some reason  
> even tho it kinda sucks  
> but  
> its  
> okay  
> :)  
> (ANWAYS IMA START DOING TIME STAMPS)

(1950)

After I got home from drinking with Angel, but in all honesty, I only took one shot, so I should be fine, except for Angel, who probably had sex, because he left me for some idiot. I sighed as I sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV, and I changed the channel to 666 news. "Good afternoon hell! today, we have a interview with the one and only 'radio demon!" Tom Trench said as the screen started to static. 

"G-good afternoon!" Tom Trench said as the radio demon sat down, even though the TV was full of static, I guess he can't be filmed? "Why hello there! Name's Alastor, pleasure to meet you!" The radio demon said as my eyes went wide, wait a second, that means... _thats Alastor._ I felt a tear go down my cheek, as they continued to talk about their interview, I went to the kitchen to get some water to cool down..

Okay so.. Alastor is the radio demon, okay he's very powerful.. how though? I never did strike a deal with him to make him powerful... so what happened? That really isn't a point, I know who Alastor is, the person I've been looking for ever since he died, he's the radio demon, an overlord, just like me, I began to bounce up and down in excitement, this is the time! I sighed in relief as I snapped my fingers, and appeared in Angel's house.

"Angie!" I said, that's a nickname I have him, because I didn't want to call him Angel, because he sure isn't one. "What?" Angel asked as I smirked, I jumped up and down with joy as he raised an eyebrow. "I know who Alastor is! he's the radio demon!" I said, Angel smirked as he gave me a thumbs up. "You did it toots! Charlie invited me to join her hotel, I don't know why, I guess to be a 'guest'." Angel said, squinting his fingers as I laughed. "I was planning to head there today, wanna come?" I asked, Angel nodded as I grabbed his hand, and snapped my fingers, now appearing in front of the hotel. 

I was still surprised that Alastor was the radio demon.. known as one of the most powerful overlords in hell.. it's crazy to know I've never met him, I've never seen him either, I need to talk to Lucifer about that.

I sighed as I grabbed Angels hand again and headed inside the hotel to be greeted by Charlie, she was only 12 at the time.

* * *

(2019)

Years go very fast in hell, more demons flooding into hell, more exterminations, more sadness, I'd like to believe that Alastor is looking for me too, but.. I still can never find him, I thought he would be easy to find, but he's not, he's always in the shadows I guess, does he live in one of the other circles? Does he even live anywhere? I question myself that about every day, I decided to come visit Lucifer and Lilith to ask where Alastor was. 

I snapped my fingers as I appeared in front of the castle, Charlie greeted me as I stepped inside, to see Lucifer and Lilith sitting on their thrones. "Oh, hello Y/N sweetie! what brings you here?" Lilith asked as I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I walked with Charlie and closer towards Lucifer and Lilith. "I need to find one of the people I guarded." I said, looking up to see as Lilith got out of her throne and singled me to come. I followed her as I got into a room that was full of technology I've never seen before, was hell that advanced or something?

"Okay dear, just step into that booth!" Lilith said as I nodded, and headed into the booth, I closed my eyes as I felt something go around my hand, probably to stop me from moving, I took one deep breath and opened my eyes back up, I looked to see a house.. it looked very familiar, I shrugged my shoulders as I headed into the house, going up the stairs along the way.

As I opened the door, I finally realized where I was, I was in the house I stayed in when Alastor was alive, I looked around to see if I could see where Alastor was, where was he..? I went to the kitchen where I spent most of my time, memory's started to flood in, making me shed a tear, I looked out the window, I saw pure white, it was just the house. 

I heard the door open, but as it did, I heard static, my world turned black as everything disappeared, but as I looked to my side, I saw the face of somebody I wanted to see.

Alastor. 

As my world turned black, I opened my eyes back up to see I was in the booth. I started to cry, I saw how Charlie came in the booth, "Did you see him?!" Charlie said, bouncing up and down as I sighed, shaking my head. "I n-need to go back!" I said, closing my eyes again, trying to go back, Lilith sighed. "Dear, you know you can only do this once every year.. you can try next time." Lilith said, grabbing my hands and leading me out the room.. no.. why did he come so late?! 

why did you have to come so late Alastor.. I finally saw you.. I hope you saw me though... "Well.... maybe you will see him one day! so... uh... I have my interview tomorrow.. would you like to come, my girlfriend is coming too!" Charlie said as my eyes went wide. "Girlfriend? you never told me this!" I said, laughing as we walked out the room, her giggling. "Yea I totally forgot! her name is Vaggie, she is very overprotective, but I still love her!" Charlie said as I nodded, smiling. "Sure, I'll come to your interview tomorrow." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you! thank you, thank you!" Charlie said, hugging me as I tensed up a little, sighing, I hugged her back. 

"I'll see you t-tomorrow morning.." I said, pulling away as I walked away, shedding a tear.. why did he come so late.. I could have saw him.. could have found him, why did I wait so late to find him? I miss him. 

I might as well wait. 


	9. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet up with Vaggie and Charlie and help her with interview, but of course, Angel always ruins things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))

(2019)

Today was the day of Charlie's interview at 666 news, where Alastor was yesterday, I'm pretty sure she was going to advertise her new hotel that I've been helping with since she was young. I headed outside my house to the limo that Charlie traveled in, "Good morning!" Charlie said as I sat down in front of her girlfriend i'm assuming? she was a slim demon with slightly dark gray skin. Her hair is white, with light pink stripes at the ends, and she wears a big pink bow in it. Vaggie's right eye is a light yellow and her sclera is light pink. Her left eye is missing and is replaced by a pink X. 

"Good morning!" I said back, I felt daggers through my skin as I looked at Vaggie, she seemed pissed about something, she whispered something into Charlie's ear as Charlie shrugged. I looked out the window, why did Vaggie not like me? I mean yea, we basically did just meet but, do I seem like a threat? Am I a threat to other demons? probably, but none of them will understand how harmless I really am, only Charlie and Angel will understand. "Soo uh.. Vaggie! meet Y/N, Y/N, meet Vaggie." Charlie said, pointing to the both of us as I waved, her waving back in an awkward way.

An awkward silence filled the limo, I sighed as I put my hand on my hand, continuing to look out the window. After a couple of minutes, we arrived at the building, "Goodbye driver!" Charlie said as she grabbed me and Vaggie's hand and dragging us inside the building, me sighing along the way. After we made it into the building, we heading into the set room where we saw Katie Killjoy and Tom Trench, it feels so weird to see Tom Trench in person! 

"3..2..1 go!" I heard one of the directors say as the news station started to broadcast all over hell, They stated to talk about the turf war with Cherri bomb and Sir Pentious. "Coming up next, we have an exclusive interview with the daughter of Hell's own head honcho who's here to discuss her brand new passion project! All that and more, after the break!" Katie Killjoy said as the news went into a break. 

Vaggie started to fix Charlie's tie, "Okay! You remember what to say?" Vaggie said, exhaling as I gave her a thumbs up. "Yes! Let's do this!" Charlie said, bouncing up and down, geez she was such a ball of sunshine it hurt sometimes. " Just, look at me and Y/N and we will mouth it to you." Vaggie said in a serious tone as I nodded along. " Come _on_ , Vaggie!" Charlie said, bending backwards, ...? " I know what to say! I just feel like we need to...I don't know, make things sound more exciting!" Charlie said as she gasped, a thought came to her heard as I sighed.

"What if I si-" Charlie was cut off. "-Sing a song about it?" Vaggie said, sighing. "You knew I was gonna say that!" Charlie said, booping Vaggie's nose as I stood there in confusion, "Because I know you, But please don't sing! this is serious!" Vaggie said, continuing to fix Charlie's bow. "Well, you know, I'm better at expressing myself and my goals through song!" Charlie said. " But life isn't a musical, hon" Vaggie said, putting her hands on her hips as I facepalmed. "Fine. But I have these other ideas of what to say, The highlighted bits are the best part!" Charlie said, handing me and Vaggie a piece of paper.

"But... it's all highlighted?? and is that a drawing-" I said, confused as Vaggie shrugged her shoulders, Charlie was bouncing up and down again. " Yes! That's the happy ending, see?! Everyone smiling and happy in Heaven!" Charlie said, she started to fantasize, "I don't think it's that simple. Just _please_ follow the talking points we went over." Vaggie said, pinching the bridge of her nose as I nodded along. "Okay, fiiiine" Charlie said, turning around. "I'll just have to resort to my impeccable improv skills!" Charlie said in a British accent, saluting us. "Did she just salute us?" I asked Vaggie as she sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yep, I'm just praying that this goes well, and hope that she _doesn't_ sing." Vaggie said as I laughed a little, and watched as the news started to air again. As Charlie started to talk about her new hotel, everybody didn't seemed focused, maybe they saw it as a joke? I mean, I can see why. She started to loose her confidence at the end of her speech, making me and Vaggie look at each other with worried faces. 

"Stupid bitch." We heard behind us, It was the cameraman as I snapped my fingers, making him fling back and into the wall, turning back around to face Charlie. " Look, every single one of you has something good, deep down inside. I know you do! ...Maybe I'm not getting through to you." Charlie said as I scoffed, oh god no. "Oh no.." Vaggie said, facepalming as I shook my head in disappointment, why? After her song was over, the whole studio was silent. "Wow... that was shit!" I heard a grey demon say as the whole studio laughed. 

She slumped back into her seat, she then started to talk about how Angel dust was her first patron, I wasn't paying any attention though, A couple of seconds after Charlie said this, Katie shoved Charlie out the way as breaking news took over. A new person joined the turf war?

"Oh shit." Charlie said as my eyes went wide in anger, is he serious?! As the video of Angel dust played as Charlie tried to block it, making me sigh, why did you have to do this Angie? Next thing I know, Charlie called Katie Killjoy a bitch as I snickered a little, damn. The whole studio goes crazy, Katie and Charlie fighting, while Tom was on fire, and as seen on the TV, Angel and Cherri bomb in the turf war. 

Next thing I know, we are all in the limo, me and Vaggie were pissed, while we picked up Angel, he was just messing with the window. Vaggie scrunched up her face, making Angel look at her. "What?" He asked as my mouth fell down in disbelieve, is he really serious? "What?", "WHAT?"?! What were you _DOING?!"_ Vaggie said, ripping out some of her hair, is that like a stress relief or something? "I owed my girl buddy a solid! Isn't that a "redeeming quality"? Helping friends with stuff?" Angel said rolling his eyes.

" _Not_ with turf wars that result in territorial genocide!" Vaggie said, yelling at Angel. "Eh, you win some, you lose a few hundred. Ehahahahahah!" Angel said, going back to playing with the window button. " It wasn't that bad, anyway." Angel said, after he said that sentence, a knife about hit him. "Aw, come on! I _had_ to!" Angel said, pushing his hair back. ""My credibility was on the line! I mean, what kind of reputation would I have if people found out I was tryna go clean? It just throws out my entire persona!" He said, pushing his fluff out as I sighed and leaned onto the window.

" _our_ credibility? What about the hotel's?!" Vaggie said, pointing at Charlie as a gesture, "Your little stunt made us look like a fucking joke!" Vaggie said, she was really pissed at this point. "No, no, no, babe. Jokes are funny! I made you look... uh, sad!" Angel said, scoffing. "And pathetic! Like an orphan... with no arms... or legs... Oh! With progeria!" Angel continued on as I started to imagine what he said, making my eyes wide a little.

" Great! Now _I'm_ bummed thinkin' about it!, This thing have any liquor?" Angel said, looking around the limo to find some type of alcohol. "Can you _please_ just try to take this seriously?" Vaggie said, "Fine, I'll try. Just don't get your taco in a twist, baby!" He said as I cocked an eyebrow, what does that mean?

"Was that you trying to be sexist or racist?!" Vaggie asked, scoffing. "whatever pisses you off more. Is there seriously no liquor in here?!" Angel said, groaning. "I'm gonna kill 'em" Vaggie said, slumping into the seat and crossing her arms. "Too late, toots. Wait! Would that make me double dead? Hah, and where exactly do I go? To Double Hell? Hahahahahahahaha! Sorry, you're stuck with me, bitch. Get used to it!" Angel said, crossing his arms confidently. "Come mierda malparido!" Vaggie muttered, her teeth gritted together.

"Listen, who cares if some jack-offs got hurt? Most of 'em are ugly freaks. Look around, You got a bunch a fuckin' harlequin-looking babies down here!" Angel said, smirking as he looked out the window. "You're one to talk.." Vaggie muttered again, smirking. "Hey! This body is flawless! Everyone wants summa me, and I've got the creepy fan letters to prove it!" Angel said, grabbing a note out of his fluff, I didn't even want to bother. " That was really uncool, y'know, Angel.." Charlie said, butting in as I smiled.

"Uncool"? After that train-wreck, there is no way _anyone_ is gonna wanna stay at the hotel! All thanks to, you and your selfish bullshit!" Vaggie said, pointing towards Angel. "Does that mean I don't have a free room anymore?" Angel said, is this really the question to be asking right now? "what do you think?!" Vaggie said, motioning it so Angel would understand. 

" Ah, well shucks." Angel said, snapping his fingers. "Hey, come on.. We don't know if things are over yet! Try to relax, Vaggie and Y/N, I-it'll be okay!" Charlie said, putting a hand on each of our shoulders, me and Vaggie smiling.

_What would I do without this ball of sunshine?_


	10. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Alastor finally meet, but of course, Charlie and Vaggie doesn't trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IS THE PART THAT PROB EVERYBODY HAS BEEN WAITING FOR  
> I HAD SO MUCH RUN WRITTING THIS CHAPTER ISTG

As we all got out the limo, Vaggie went to the couch while I went to the kitchen to make me some cereal, I snapped my fingers so that a spoon would appear in my hand, I then heard the door knock, I hope it wouldn't be some stupid reporter who just wanted to make fun of Charlie, yea, that happened before, As I was walking out the kitchen, I heard the door slam twice, making me raise a eyebrow. "Hey, Vaggie, Y/N?" Charlie said as I continued to eat my cereal. "Whaaaat?" Vaggie asked, clearly annoyed, probably cause of what happened today. "The Radio Demon is at the door!" Charlie said, making me about choke on my cereal, I swear I saw Angel smirk behind me, that bitch.

Wait... I'm finally meeting Alastor, through this hotel, I was trying to calm myself down, what should I do?! Don't act embarrassing, act normal! Charlie walked back to the door as my face went red, she opened it. I hid behind Angel, about dropping my cereal as he laughed a little, he actually cooperated so he let me hide behind him, he was more terrifying in person, He is quite slim, with Kahki colored skin, and sharp yellow teeth. He sports a short red angled bob cut with black cowlicks extending from the top of his head, resembling deer ears, and two small black antlers.

I started to blush as he walked in, no, no, no! I saw how Vaggie had a spear towards him, and mumbling some language I couldn't understand, then he turned into his demonic form, making me look at him in fear, WHY?! "No! I'm here because I want to help!" Alastor said, OH NO NO NO! I'm the one helping here! "Say what now?" Charlie said, putting her hand on Vaggie's shoulder as me and Angel hid behind the wall, continuing to listen. "So.. is that your boyfriend or something?" Angel whispered as I went red. "No!" I whispered yelled back. "Wait a second.. was that the guy that you were always with?" Angel asked as I nodded violently. 

I saw how Alastor was dragging Charlie somewhere, probably just to talk about the business. "Uh, so... uh, what's the deal with Smiles over there?" Angel asked Vaggie who just sat on the couch in between us. "Wait, you've never heard of him before? You've been here longer than me!" Vaggie said as Angel shrugged his shoulders. "The Radio Demon. One of the most powerful beings Hell has ever seen?" Vaggie said, "I need some help here Y/N, You've known the guy longer than all of us combined!" Vaggie said as I nodded. "Eh, not big on politics." Angel said, politics? 

" Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell," I said, acting creepy, making my eyes red. " seemingly overnight. He began to topple Overlords who have been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before. Then, he broadcast his carnage all throughout Hell just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him "The Radio Demon" (as lazy as that is). Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world's most ancient and destructive evils. But one thing's for sure: He's an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery, and a violent monster of chaos, the likes of which we can't risk getting involved with unless we want to end up erased!" Vaggie said, basically continuing my story as I nodded in agreement.

"Ya done? He looks like a strawberry pimp!" Angel said, laughing dryly as I laughed a little too. "Well, I don't trust him!" Vaggie said, crossing her arms as I got off the chair and headed back to the kitchen to put my cereal away, next thing I know, the room has a green aura.. wait, is he trying to make a deal with Charlie?!

As I walked out the kitchen and eyed Alastor, "No shaking! No deals! I... hmm... As princess of Hell and heir to the throne, I, uh, hereby order that you help with this hotel. For as long as you desire." Charlie said as I sighed in relief, but this is crazy?! how is she letting Alastor help? I mean yea, i'm very happy, but how has he not noticed I'm here yet, well.. I mean yea, I've been hiding the whole time. 

As Alastor walked away I came up to Charlie. "Charlie.. I'm glad you didn't make a deal with him." I said, putting my hand on her shoulders as I went to talk with Angel. "You nervous your 'boyfriend' is here toots?" Angel said as I turned red again, "I told you-" I said, crossing my arms "-he's not my boyfriend ya ya ya I get it, but it will happen!" Angel said, finishing my sentence as I sighed, facepalming. "So where is your hotel staff?" Alastor asked, walking back towards Charlie as I snapped my fingers, appearing at the top of the stairs, away from everybody as I winked at Angel, him scoffing.

I was now walking down the hallway that upstairs... it's really him.. I can't act stupid! Just act normal! but it's hard.. I mentally facepalmed myself, I should make a good first impression, right? I mean, he already knows what I look like but, it would be a good idea instead of being clumsy. 

I heard singing downstairs that surprisingly wasn't Charlie, "Why does everybody sing here?" I said to myself, I heard a loud bang as my eyes went wide. I ran down the hallway as I looked from behind the stairs to see everybody outside. 

My eyes went wide again because I saw that a void of black tentacles appeared, and _Alastor_ _was controlling them._ When were powers inheritable? it's only the type of animal you are?! After a couple of seconds, the machine that was in the void blew up, and they started to walk back, making me jump and hide behind the stairs again. I sighed to myself, I can't be a baby and hide the whole time, I should just go down there, and try to act normal, okay!

I heard everybody talking as I saw Angel sitting on the couch again as he flipped me off, I flipped him back off. "Angel? who are you flipping off?!" Vaggie asked as she looked in the way Angel's middle finger was, and it ended up at me. "Y/N?! Where the hell were you?!" Vaggie said, silent whispering as she walked over to the stairs where I was. "I-I was scared.." I said, sighing and crossing my arms. "by who? Alastor? I mean yea, I can see why." Vaggie said as I nodded, looking down. "Well.. just don't trust him! now, let's head back down to where the others are." Vaggie said, walking down the stairs as I did too. 

I need to find an excuse to why I wasn't there, I saw how Charlie was talking to Alastor as my eyes went wide again, trying to avoid him. "Y/N!!" Charlie said, running over to hug me, oh your serious. "H-hey Charlie!" I said, attempting to hug back, all eyes were on me now, even Alastor, I swear, I saw red on his face for a second, but it must of been the lighting. "OOH! Let me introduce you to Alastor, can't you beleive it?! two overlords are helping with my hotel!!" Charlie said, dragging me over to Alastor as I remembered my plan, act normal.

"Anyways! Alastor, meet Y/N! She's been helping me ever since I started with this place, before Vaggie and Angel were here, did you also know that she was one of the five guardian devils that exist in hell?!" Charlie said, wrapping her arm around me as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Oh, I know that already darling." Alastor said as my face went red. 

"Oh! thats cool!" Charlie said as I sighed again. "Well then, nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out to shake his hand, he shook my hand as I went red again, I hope he didn't notice that. "There is no need to introduce myself! because you already know who I am, hahahah!" Alastor said as Charlie jumped up and down, why is she always so bouncy. "Well, I'm going back to bed, goodnight!" I said, heading back up the stairs, ignoring the other goodnights and goodbyes.

Alastor knew where I was now, I met Alastor, why did I act so stupid?! 

As I was settling down in bed, getting my pajamas on, I heard a knock on my door, I sighed. "Hold on!" I said, fully getting my pajamas on, and turning my TV on, heading to the door, I opened the door to see somebody I didn't expect, it was _Alastor._

"Did you follow me?" I asked, walking back in my room, him following. "Me? never!" He said as I sighed, closing the door behind him. "I see, you look a lot different then I expected you to look like." I said, he was like 2 feet taller than me now, it was only one foot in the real world, but now it's two. "Oh dear, I came here for only two questions!" He said as I cocked an eyebrow, crossing my arms. 

"Go on." I said, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Well, first question, do you know who Angel dust is? I just want to watch him suffer!" He said as my eyes went wide. "Alastor, that's Anthony." I said, his eyes went wide for a second, then returned back to normal. "Okay then! next question, Well, this really isn't a question, but.. i've been waning to do this for a while." Alastor said, I raised an eyebrow before he came closer to me, and kissed me. 

I felt a jolt of electricity go through my skins as I kissed back, getting on my tippy toes, After we broke away for air, I was as red as a tomato. "Hahaha! you look more red than the people we used to kill!" Alastor said as he walked back to the door. "Now, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight sweetheart!" Alastor said, closing the door as I touched my lips, It happened, the thing I've been wanting since I died, it came true. 

I sighed in happiness as I turned my TV off, does this mean we are dating? I mean we kissed, so I'm guessing we are, I'm surprised I acted normal. I fell down on my bed, closing my eyes, and falling asleep with a smile on my face.


	11. Just A Regular Fight In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidently get in a fight and.. it doesn't end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 1000 READS-  
> IT MEANS SO MUCH!  
> ALSO IF YOU WANT TO ADD ME ON SNAP  
> snap - itzmelillyy

It was now the next day, the red in the sky turned a lighter red, singling that it was the day time. I groaned as I swung my legs over the bed and getting out. I went to the bathroom to take a shower, I wrapped a towel around my body and hair. I took my hair out the towel and brushed my hair, grabbing the hairdryer and drying my hair along with brushing my hair. "What should I wear today?" I said to myself as I went to my closet in the hotel room. I decided to dress in something that was definitely not my style, a got a white skirt with F/C sweater that went over the skirt.

I looked at myself in the mirror, putting white socks on. "Should I wear shoes..?" I asked as I shook my head, of course! I put on some white sneakers and headed out my room, grabbing my purse along with me. I was walking in the hallway when I saw Angel dust in the hallway.. playing with a pig? "Hey Angie!" I said, running towards him as I'm pretty sure he raised an eyebrow, if he had any. "W-what the hell? what the fuck are you wearing? what a style change." Angel said as I laughed a little, hitting his shoulder. "I'll stand out! maybe in the good way!" I said, him sighing, I looked down at the floor at patted the pigs head. "What's this?" I asked, standing back up and looking at Angel. "I don't really know what to name it yet.. but probably something stupid." Angel said as I scoffed, smiling along the way. "Well then.. I'll be heading downstairs." I said, Angel waving with one of his four arms as I waved back and headed to the end of the hallway.

I started to walk down the stairs when I peaked behind the wall, looking at who was all downstairs, some cat, Charlie, Vaggie, Alastor and a small demon. "Hey guys!" I said, making them all turn their heads towards me, Charlie's eyes went wide as she ran towards me, I about lost my balance. "Y/N! I love your style change! it's more brighter!" Charlie said as I started to laugh. "Thank you! decided to stand out.. since I'm going somewhere today!" I said, walking to the door. "And where are you going?" Somebody asked as I looked behind me, it was Alastor. My cheeks got a little red, "Well, I was planning on going shopping today, I need new clothes, I can't fit the ones that I could fit decades ago and it's killing me, seriously." I said laughing, and opening the door. "Well, goodbye now!" I said, waving at the rest as they all waved back. As I walked out the door, I felt somebody tap on my shoulder, I looked back to see it was Angel. "O-Oh hey Angie!" I said, checking my purse to see if I had my wallet. "Heya toots, just wanted to know where you're going? Smiles was fucking red, did you say you were going to get porn or something? Angel said, making me turn red again, him laughing.

"Chill out! I was kidding, but seriously, where you goin?" Angel asked as I sighed, "Well, I was planning to go shopping today, needed new clothes I guess." I said, continuing to walk down the street, Angel following on my heel. I was skipping around, demons avoiding me. "Well, I guess I'm coming too!" Angel said, now walking beside me as I nodded. I'm pretty sure demons were looking at me, because as I said, my style changed, so much different from the different shades of red everybody else was wearing. Some women came up to me, she looked pissed, why though? "Hey you!" The girl said, me raising an eyebrow and pointing to me. "Yea, you bitch! my man was staring at you, what are you? a fucking slut? you looking for a fight? because I will fucking bury you!" The girl said, her tone raising as I looked at Angel and shrugged. The 666 news van was now beside us, demons gathering around, watching to see if a fight will go down. 

"You see this hell! These two are going to fight, and look who it is!" Katie Killjoy said, pointing the camera towards me, might as well make a show, right? I looked at Angel as he smirked, along with me as I nodded, Angel stepping back. "Dear! I can't help that your boyfriend was staring at me! I must just have the better body than you!" I said, a hint of laughter in my voice as her eyes turned red. "YOU BITCH!" The girl said, running towards me, slapping me. I stood there for a second, some demons stepping back. I sighed, tilting my head sideways. 

I grabbed her throat and slammed her onto the ground, getting out my claws and using them to cut through her throat, her cries were like music to me, I grabbed her vocal cord out of her throat so she would shut the hell up, her eyes rolled back as I continued to laugh, everybody looked at me in horror, I got off the ground and looked at the lifeless body, blood gushing out her throat as I put white gloves on, covering the blood that was currently on my hands. I snapped my fingers, which made Angel come to my side, I winked at the camera, making people run away, I shrugged my shoulders and headed off, walking on the sidewalk again.

"Holy shit! that was so cool!" Angel said as I laughed, "I didn't understand what her problem was." I said, heading into a store, "Probably anger issues." Angel said, laughing as we both checked out some clothes from the store. 

After that, we spent the whole day shopping, Cherri bomb, Angel's other best friend, joined in when we went to the third store. It was a good day honestly, except for when I fought that random girl I didn't know. We were carrying around 10 bags for each of us as we headed into the hotel, laughing our asses off. I had sunglasses that I stole from a store, I don't remember which one though. Everybody who was in the hotel looked at us in confusion, Charlie walked towards us. "Y-Y/N?" She asked as I lifted my sunglasses up, revealing my eyes. "Yes?" I asked, tilting my head. "W-why did you kill that person?" Charlie said, great, thanks for bringing those evil memories back. "Well, she was simply challenging me!" I said, laughing putting the bags down, along with Cherri and Angel.

"Now, I must go... I have unpacking to do!" I said, grabbing my bags and heading upstairs, leaving a shocked Charlie, making me laugh a little. "I'll be going now! goodbye guys!" I said, hugging Cherri and Angel as they both said bye, heading their way as I headed into my room, shutting my door behind me as I sighed, finally this day was over, after unloading three bags, I heard a knock on my door, I groaned as I opened the door, revealing Alastor. "Oh, Hey Alastor!" I said, closing the door behind him as he entered the room, I started to get memories from last night, was he going to kiss me again? "Hello there dear! I saw what you did today on the news, I never knew you could do that!" Alastor said as I laughed a little as I continued to unload bags.

"Well.. I disposed the body's, I never fought anybody, that was your job." I said, putting a shirt onto a hanger, and hanging it up. "You know, I've been looking for you ever since I died, I tried to get my name out so you could hear it, but the news wouldn't let me! what ignorant people." Alastor said as I shrugged my shoulders. "Well hey.. at least we know where each other are now!" I said, hanging up a pair of white jeans. "Yea... I guess so.. I just have a question." Alastor said as I turned around, nodding my head. "What are we? relationship wise?" Alastor said as my cheeks started to burn, probably showing a dark red. "I-I don't know.. I mean we kissed? you've had a crush on me since you were 18." I said, sighing and leaning against the wall.

"Well.. I'll take this as you are now my significant other!" Alastor said, walking towards me as my blush continued to stay on my face. Our faces were now inches from each other as Alastor leaned in further, kissing me as I kissed back, smiling into the kiss. After a couple seconds, he broke away, me still staying red as he smirked. "Well then, I'll see you tomorrow morning sweetheart!" Alastor said, grabbing my hand and kissing it as I giggled. Him walking out the room and closing the door behind me, I was now officially dating Alastor, who would have thought? the nice kid I knew, the one who freaked out when I first met him, became my boyfriend in hell? I hope everything stays good for a while.


	12. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go clubbing, but Valentino shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEE  
> im prob not going to be posting as much bc  
> like  
> school?  
> but enjoy  
> :)

It's been around 8 months since you and Alastor became a thing, there were some arguments here and there, but you situated it out. The hotel has started to become more busy, so that means Charlie and Vaggie have been more distant with work, so we don't see them as much anymore. I sighed as I was walking down the hall, and to Angel's room. "Angie?" I asked, knocking on the door, hoping he would answer. After a couple of seconds, the door opened, revealing Angel Dust as I walked into the room, and flopping on his bed. "What's wrong?" Angel said, putting on his makeup, probably for another stage. "It's just... thing's are so stressful lately.. the turf war.. extermination is coming soon.. and... I just don't want to loose anybody..." I said, the brim of my eyes started to water.

"H-hey... don't be sad... we can fight them off." Angel said, getting out of his chair and walking towards the bed, hugging my tightly. "Wanna go to the club tonight..? It can help you! and maybe you can perform! I'm performing too.. how about so fun before extermination is taking place?" Angel said, breaking the hug as I nodded, and going back into a hug. "T-thank you.." I said, hugging his fluff as he laughed a little. "Anything for my best friend." Angel said, getting back off the bed and continuing to do his makeup. "Well.. I'm supposed to get to the club in about an hour, so pick out a outfit.. tonight is neon theme sooo.." Angel said as my eyes shot open, I love neon! I giggled as I ran towards his closet and decided to pick out a neon pink crop top, that looked like a tank top, and a neon green tight skirt, just above my knees. I came out the closet to see what Angel thought. "Oh shit, you look good." Angel said, he was wearing black gloves on each arm, and then a neon green dress. I grabbed neon pink sunglasses and put on neon green heels. I grabbed a purse from his room too, just incase.

"Let's go?" Angel said as I nodded, heading out of his room, me and Angel were joking around as we were walking down the stairs, I saw through my glasses that Vaggie, Alastor and Charlie were downstairs. "Y/N?" Charlie said, turning her head towards me, which made everybody's head turn towards me. "Hello there! me and Angie have decided to go clubbing tonight... we need some... happiness before extermination..." I said, dragging the n. "Well.. how about we go with you!!" Charlie said, running towards me as I lifted the shades off my head, raising an eyebrow. "Please, Please, Please!!" Charlie said as I looked at Angel, he just shrugged. "Okay then." I said, her running upstairs along with Vaggie as I walked towards Alastor. 

"Why.. I must say you look fabulous sweetheart!" Alastor said as I smiled, Angel walking towards me. "Thanks.. are you coming? Angel is performing tonight so..." I said as Alastor chuckled. "Me? around all those horrible sinners?" Alastor said as I scoffed, "You're just like them, Al." I said, him laughing. "And so are you darling." Alastor said as I went red, I sighed and stood near the stairs to wait for Charlie and Vaggie. After a couple of minutes in silence, Nifty, Vaggie, Charlie, and Husk walked down in beautiful neon dresses and suits. "You guys look amazing!" I said, jumping up and down. "Thank you!" Charlie said, jumping up and down too. "Is Alastor coming?" Vaggie whispered in my ear as I shook my head, her nodding. "Let's get this party started bitches!" Angel said, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulder. As we opened the door, I looked behind me to see Alastor, he looked.. pissed? I waved a goodbye as he waved back, smiling. 

We were now walking down the sidewalk, people giving us side-glances or terrified looks. I sighed as we headed into a club called "Klub Kaiju" As soon as we walked in, we were greeted by people with lusty eyes, most of the people were looking at Angel or me, which made me uncomfortable. I went to a booth and decided to order some whiskey. "Go have fun up there for me, okay?" I said as Angel nodded and kissed me on the cheek, I swear.. I saw a shadow in the corner of the room. About everybody has left the booth now, I was just swinging my drink in the glass, waiting for something to happen, then next thing I know, the door swings open, revealing the porn studios overlord, _Valentino._

My eyes went wide as I watched him, he walked over to my booth, and sat down. "Why hello there dear~" Valentino said as I tried to not eye roll, "Hello there Valentino, how may I help you?" I asked, taking a sip of my whiskey. "Well.. I saw you sitting alone in this booth, I was wondering why a beautiful soul like yours would be alone~" Valentino said as I mentally cringed "Oh.. well.. my friends are just either dancing, or drinking at the bar." I said, trying to act calm. "How about we take this somewhere private.. I can barley hear you.." Valentino said as my head was spinning with questions, what does this mean? "O-okay?" I asked, putting my whiskey down and walking off with Valentino. We walked into one of the VIP areas, "So.. do you like own this place?" I said, breaking the awkward silence that was lingering. "Of course I do, I own about every club in this stupid city." Valentino said as we sat down in a red booth, this is too cliché. 

"Well... why did you want to talk to me?" I asked, crossing my legs over another one with a forced smile. "Well.. I must say.. you are quite the beauty.. you datin anyone?" Valentino asked as I nodded. "Who?" Valentino asked, his hands intertwined with his chin resting on them as I smirked. "Sorry to say but... is that really your business?" I asked, him grunting, I swear I saw that shadow again, a shadow demon maybe? He grabbed me by my chin. "Because I want to get rid of him-" 

"-and you'll be mine." Valentino said, whispering in my ear as my eyes went wide, I got out the booth and tried to run downstairs, but Valentino caught me by my wrist, pinning me to the wall. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" Valentino said, growling as I tried to snap my fingers, trying to do something, but I couldn't. "You know.. I do have a friend who is a exterminator.. and I'll make sure he kills you! in front of hell, so your sad little pathetic boyfriend can witness what happens when you mess with Valentino!" Valentino said, I kneed him in his crotch as he dropped down, me running down the stairs again, I slammed the door, trying to keep him in the VIP lounge. Why me..? The door busted open, making me fall on the ground from the impact. "You're so weak.. so weak for.. me.." Valentino said as he slapped me, hard. I felt my cheek sting as tears started to brim in my eyes again, no.. I'm more tougher than this, but he grabbed m hands and pinned me to the ground. "Don't try anything on me or.. you're fucking dead." Valentino said, running a hand through my hair, where is everybody?!

"Goodnight, Princess." Valentino said, punching me in the face, knocking me out. 

Now all I see is black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah  
> cliff hangers are real  
> lmfao


	13. Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N Gets kidnapped by Valentino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEE

I flickered my eyes open, my vision was blurry, and my head hurt. I raised an eyebrow as I looked around the dimly-lit room, I didn't know what this place was, I tried to head over to the desk, but was caught back by rattling of chains. I looked behind me to see pink fluffy handcuffs on me, what the hell? I tried to snap my fingers, but nothing worked, what is wrong with my powers? I then looked at my skin, I wasn't my ashy grey anymore, I was in my human form.

Why am I in my human form? my head started to pound as I groaned in pain, I tried to turn into my demon form, but it didn't work, then I looked toward the door to see who I thought I wouldn't see again... _Valentino._ I felt the brim of my eyes water as I tried to hold back tears, I don't cry.. The moth demon walked towards me, having a evil smile. "Oh Y/N... you're useless in your human form~" Valentino said as I scoffed, "I'll still get out of here and then I'll beat you where it hurts!" I barked out, next thing I know, I got kicked as I tasted metal? that was probably my blood. "You know.. you look so weak right now.. just for me~" Valentino said as I mentally cringed, this dude serious? "I know you can hear me Y/N.." Valentino said, grabbing my chin as I tried to get out of his grip, where is the others..? I hope they are planning a rescue mission.. 

I sighed as I decided to look at him, rolling my eyes, but got slapped as a return. "Don't roll your eyes like that little girl." Valentino said as I looked down at the ground, why am I so weak now.. what has Valentino done to me..? "You know.. I could make you a stripper, I would get a lot of money.. considering you are one of the guardian devils down here." Valentino said as my eyes went wide, oh god no. "Yea.. that's a good idea, goodnight baby." Valentino said as he snapped his fingers, then the next thing I see is the darkness. 

I wake up to the sound of people chatting, I look around the room, this seems to be a dressing room...? why the hell am I in a dressing room? I heard the door open to reveal Valentino.. oh no... "Ah! I see that you have woken up~" Valentino said, strutting towards me as I looked at my skin, I was still in my human form. "What the hell did you do to me!" I yelled out, getting out of my chair, running for the door, but got caught by my wrist and flung back into the wall. "Well, you see, everybody in hell is going to see you! how does that feel? amazing~" Valentino said, grabbing a cigarette and blowing pink mist out of it, the mist went into my nose as I started to feel, passionate. I saw how Valentino smirked, I looked at my outfit, it was completely changed.

After a couple of seconds, I felt dizzy, what is this feeling? I gripped my hands on the table as I tried to fight off the feeling, then after a couple of seconds, the feeling went away... what is in that pink mist? "W-what is that?" I asked, looking in the mirror and the over-use of makeup I had on. "I won't tell you that~" Valentino said, I sighed as I slumped into the chair, how do I get out of here? I looked at my neck to see I had a tight black color on me, it looked.. electrical? Is that how Valentino snapped his fingers and I passed out..? Oh no.. he has full control over me!

"Next Up! we are presenting Y/N!" I heard a voice say from behind the curtains, my eyes went wide, no way in hell am I performing! I tried to turn back into my demon form, but it didn't work. Valentino grabbed me by my wrist and shoved me towards the stage, all eyes were on me now.. I couldn't run away.. I don't even know how to do this!

I sighed to myself as I saw the pink mist again, it went back into my nose as I looked at everybody and smiled, here we go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a short chapter  
> D;  
> (school is really gettin to me)


	14. The Mist Doesn't Work On Me, Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tries to escape

After the show, I felt horrible about myself, a slut, a proustite, I couldn't stand the way those sinners looked at me, I missed Alastor, I missed the Hazbin Hotel residents, I missed everybody back at the hotel, what if they are planning a way to get me out of this, I kept getting cat called, I'm surprised I wasn't killed because I was a human, I groaned as I ran a hand through my hair, I could escape.. but wait.. Valentino has that stupid collar on me.. there is no way, shit. I heard the door open, revealing Valentino, the only demon in hell I didn't want to see right now. "What the hell do you want Valentino?" I asked, clearly pissed off at him. He blew the pink mist out of his cigarette, and into my nose, but I felt nothing this time, I smirked to myself, that pink mist doesn't work on me.. I wonder why though.

"Oh Y/N... we are going to sell you~" Valentino said as my eyes went wide, turning around, I'm pretty sure steam was coming out of my ears, "Hell no!" I said, grabbing the table with both of my hands, Valentino starts to laugh, then struts towards me, he put a hand on my waist as I turned around, about to slap his hand. He put his finger under my chin, lifting my head up so I was eye-to-eye with him. "You're useless, you're pathetic, you're nothing without powers, you belong to me... and only me.." Valentino said as I cringed, I need to find a way out of here, and get this stupid collar off me. I groaned in frustration as I got out of his grab, stepping back. He snapped his fingers again, me feeling a sting in my body, making me jolt a little. He tried to use his mist on me again, but nothing happened. 

He groaned as he continued to snap his fingers, me continuing to feel the sting get worse until my vision was getting blurry, I felt somebody's hand on me throat, he was _choking me._ He lifted me up the wall as I tried to fight back, by punching his arms, but it did nothing, why am I so powerless against this moron? I felt my body tremble as all I see in darkness. 

I open my eyes for like the 10th time today, I look around, it was just.. a black void. It just just.. nothing? I got up off the ground, everywhere was black. I look to see everybody that was at the hotel, my eyes went wide, was I going to see them? was this all just a stupid dream? Is nothing reality? I ran towards them, I looked at everybody's faces, they all looked so.. sad? "Hey guys..! I'm back!" I said, but none of them looked at me.. why? Did I do something wrong? what did I do? "Alastor?" I asked, tapping his shoulder, but he didn't budge. "Come on guys.. this isn't funny, I'm back." I said, hugging everybody, but they never returned the hug, can they not see me? I mean yea, I am in a black void filled with nothing but.. why can't they see me? I can see them, but that makes no sense. 

"G-guys?" I choked out.. they really can't see me..? where am I then..? I felt as my eyes started to water, I want to get away from Valentino, I need to not be weak, why did I ever trust him at the club? it's all my fault. I felt a tear go down my face as I ran away from them, I couldn't stand their sad faces, it's all because of me, my decisions, hell, even husk was sad. I ran a hand through my hair as I fell to the ground, and layed on the black void, seeing nothing, but their sorrows behind me, why me? I miss everybody.

I woke up, I felt chains around me, I was in mid air, with chains on my legs and arms, bitch am I a star or something? no. I looked around in panic, where was I? I looked to see many demons around me with money in their hands, what were they doing? "HELLO HELL!" I heard from the intercom above me, making me shut my eyes, god that was loud. Many demons were whistling or cat calling me, they _wanted me._ I continued to look around the room, I then see Valentino with another guy with the head of a TV, WAIT.. that's Vox...

"So demons of hell, how much ya goin to pay for this lovely girl?"


	15. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> (also kinda gore chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YTFEFGEFHJ

I felt my whole body stiffen at his words, was he actually selling me? "Holy shit! this highest bid is 100,000 dollars! anybody gonna top dat?" Valentino said, somebody was willing to pay one hundred thousand dollars just to use me as a sex toy. 

God.. somebody please save me. 

I then looked to my left, I see a shadow, it was the same shadow I saw at the club the other night.

Can that shadow help me? "Okay then! 100,000 dollars boys, set the princess down." Valentino said, him ear raping the mic, probably so everybody could hear. 

I then hear an explosion, it was coming from outside, but everybody ignored it, I felt a tear run down my cheek, I can't do anything to stop it, I'm just a weak human without the powers I'm supposed to have, shouldn't Lucifer and Lilith be worried? what about the other guardian's, are they worried too? 

I was being lifted down, and Valentino rushed over to me, unlocking my chains with a pink key, is that the only thing it unlocks? I then see a demon strutting towards me, he then grabbed my waist. "Hey baby~ bought you for 100,000.. ready to have some fun?" The demon said, licking his lips as I mentally cringed, I wanted to push him off. 

"What the?"

I turned around to see another bomb appear in the area we were in, it was a red bomb with a black skull on it, I felt the demon's hand on my waist tighten, was I being saved? 

The bomb exploded, but it wasn't a regular bomb, it was full of red glitter and smoke, I coughed a little because of the smoke. I then hear another explosion, but it was through one of the walls. 

The demon grabbed my wrist, but I tried to resist, "Listen little girl, wanna die?" The demon said as he grabbed my wrist even tighter, making me wince in pain, I never knew pain like this existed. 

"DON'T LET THE GIRL GO!" I heard somebody yell out as I continued to try to get out of the demons grasp, in the end I kneed him as he dropped to the ground, but still managed to grab my leg, making me fall down on the ground face first.

"you bitch! you're fuckin dead!" The demon said, getting up of the ground and tackling me, I used all my strength to fight back, but as people say, humans are more weaker than any demon in hell. 

I growled at him as he smirked, and started to choke me, I groaned in pain as I tried to bite him, but it didn't work as he dropped me off the ground, and punched me in the face, sending me backwards into the wall, I started to get a huge headache. I got off the ground again, but then I was grabbed my my wrist again, and turned around to face the demon. 

After a couple of seconds of having a intense staring contest to see who would punch first, and it turned out to be the other demon. I tried to dodge it, but I did. I grabbed his wrist from behind and twisted it, and then kicked him in the back, making him hit the ground face first, I then heard more bombs go off. I look around the room, then I feel the collar I had buzz, making me fall on the ground.

The pain was intense, I then looked up to Valentino who was in one of the windows, smirking, me growling again.. no. I then see my vision get blurry, but then, I see black tentacles where Valentino was, he was just a pink blur too me. 

After a couple of seconds, the pain in my whole body stopped, which made me jolt. I then look up to see the demon who 'bought me'. 

"how about another round, useless human?" He asked as I got up off the ground, I'm not going to let some demon like him overpower me, just because i'm a human, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. 

"F-fine." I said, somehow stuttering over my words.

The smoke started to die down, which made things to become more visible. I then looked at the demon in the eyes, challenging him. He then started to run towards me, and punched me, making me fall to the ground, but I wasn't going to give up that easy. 

I then looked to the side of me, and see a broken piece of glass, perfect. 

I then grabbed the piece of glass, and stabbed him in the eye, and forcing it more into his eye, blood gushing out his eye, him screaming.

I then grabbed another piece of glass, and stabbed it into his chest, making him fall onto the ground, I grabbed the glass out of his eye, then stabbed it into his other eye, I hope this bitch becomes blind because of me. 

I then continued to punch him in the face, he was obviously pissed off by the look on his eyebrows, he then shoved me off, making me fall back onto some broken glass, making me have cuts on my hands. "I'm going to kill you seriously this time!" He said, running towards me, how the hell could he still see? I stabbed both of his eyes out.

As he was about to kill me, somebody stabbed him from behind, it looked to be some type of spear. He was then set on fire as he screamed in agony, his skin basically melting. 

The demon then fell on the ground in front of me, making me look up from the man to see who saved me.

It was _Vaggie and Charlie._

"V-Vaggie? C-Charlie?" I asked, I felt the brim of my eyes become watery as they both smiled, me running towards them and into a warm hug. "Were so sorry we left you at the club alone.." Charlie said as she started crying. "N-no it's my fault.. it was me who went to go with Valentino, i-if I knew the dangers of him, I wouldn't h-have done t-that." I said, breaking the hug.

"We thought you were dead.. considering what Valentino did to you to make you look like... that." Vaggie said as I continued to look at my skin, yep, still a stupid human. 

"I don't even know what he did.. I just woke up in this cell type thing I guess, then he forced me to make a show." I said, sighing as whipped the blood off my arms and hands. "Oh my god are you okay?" Charlie said, examining my hands as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I just want to g-get out of here.." I said, a tear falling down my cheek as I sobbed quietly. "It's okay.." Charlie said, she put a arm around my shoulder, I then looked to my leg, it was _slaughed_ in blood. "G-guys.." I said, pointing at my leg as they both looked down, eyes going wide.

"Holy shit.... we need to get you back to the hotel ASAP." Vaggie said, putting a arm around me, and Charlie again as I limped on one leg, and back to home.

_I'm so lucky to have these friends._


	16. Home Sweet Home (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in a day?  
> crazyy  
> feel spoiled

I felt more and more pain.

The pain kept continuing in my leg and my hands and arms.

It wouldn't stop.

Charlie called for a limo on her phone, so now we were currently waiting for a limo.

"Why can't this stupid limo hurry the hell up?!" Vaggie screamed out, clearly annoyed. "Vaggie.. calm down.. the limo should be here in another minute or two." Charlie said, still trying to keep me positioned up. 

"We should've just called Alastor." Vaggie said, I got a little happy when I heard that name, somebody I've been wanting to see for quite a while.

"Alastor is too old fashioned and doesn't like phones, so he doesn't have one." Charlie said as I sighed, trying to keep one leg off the ground.

After a couple of seconds, the limo came, it was the exact same limo that we used when we went to the 666 news building, the day I met Alastor again. I smiled to myself as we walked towards the limo, Vaggie and Charlie being careful while putting me in the back of the limo, acting like I was a piece of glass that was going to break on impact. 

I truly am happy that I have friends like them, friends who care for you, these people are rare to find in this cruel place.

The limo started to move as I hissed in pain, the back of my leg hit one of the seats, making them both look up, Charlie came rushing towards me. "Hey! don't do that, lay them on the seat, my father wouldn't mind." Charlie said as she smiled, I smiled back as I swung my legs very slowly onto the seat

There was a silence, but not an awkward one, it's like we've all known each other for years, and were best friends.

"You know.. thank you guys for helping be back there.. I wouldn't known what I would do if you didn't come and save my sorry ass." I said, breaking the silence, chuckling to myself as they both slightly smiled.

"Angel just needs to know that clubbing isn't the best thing." Vaggie said as I nodded in agreement. "It was really my fault.. I really shouldn't have trusted that bastard." I said, Charlie laughing a little.

"The only thing is... we don't know where Valentino went.. he just.. disappeared? Along with his sidekick, Vox.' Vaggie said as I sighed and looked down, one day, I'll kill that bitch. Should I tell them about the time when I saw them in that black void? No... we can do that latter.

"Well, look on the bright side.. we got Y/N back!" Charlie said, wrapping an arm around me as I tried to force a smile, even though she was literally killing my arm.

After the limo stopped, I looked out the window, here we are.. the last place I was before I was taken away from Valentino. 

Vaggie and Charlie got out the limo first, them grabbing me and then putting their arms around me, me limping as I walked.

"I hope that they aren't going to freak out when they see me like this.. full of blood and bruised. Speaking of that-" I said, them both looking at me as I saw a pink tinted glass piece in my arm as I pulled it out, me hissing in pain as Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we got all of those out already.." Charlie said as Vaggie shrugged her shoulders, we continued to walk towards the hotel, and the more happy I got. 

Charlie used one of her arms to open both doors, but the other one stayed on my shoulders, I continued to limp as we officially walked into the hotel, "Guys!" Charlie screamed out, making everybody stare at us.

_Angel, Alastor, Husk, and Nifty._

Alastor's eyes widened, while Nifty looked like she was on the urge to cry, and Husk looked surprised for once, A tear came from Angel's eye as I tried to force a smile. "Somebody get her some bandages, she's bleeding horribly!" Charlie said, laying me on the carpet of the hotel, me trying to keep calm by breathing in and out.

"We'll be back! Alastor, keep an eye on her!" Charlie said, grabbing Vaggie's wrist as they both ran into a closet of some sort. 

"Dear.." Alastor said, sitting onto the carpet. "H-hey.." I said, trying to not burst into tears, I tried really hard, but I ended up forcing a smile. "What did Valentino do to you darling?" Alastor said as I sighed, tears feeling the brim of my eyes again.

"H-he he put this collar on me, so he could control me, as y-you can see.." I said, pointing to the metal collar on my neck, his smile seemed _very_ strained, I know he wanted to frown. 

"So.. He forced me to put on a show for horny demons.. and I felt horrible after it.. then.. he sold me to somebody for 100,000 dollars, b-but that's when Charlie and Vaggie saved me... but we don't know where Valentino is, he just.. w-went away..?" I said, Alastor grabbed the collar, trying to take it off, but it didn't work. 

Alastor's eyes went to radio dials as I clutched my eyes, trying to cut the radio static noise that was present in the room. "I̷̧̳͖͍̻̖̹̒̄̍͂̓̈̏͊͠'̵̥̥̬̽̏͑̋̄̌͂͘͝ͅm̷̨͔̜̗͇̮̫̳̠̼̾̆̅ ̵̡̰̫̺̣͑̿̚̕͝͝͝g̴͙̘̯͔̤͎̠̼̅͒́o̴̢̪̬̅͒̓́i̸̛̹͎̹̣͎̍̅̍̄͑͊̊̓̕n̴̖͕̉̅̉̈́̉̒̂́̐͝g̶͖̪͈̫̤͖̝̬͐͂̽͂͐͌̊̋͊ͅ ̴̨̪͚͇̩̙͈̱͖̾̔̉̾͑̔͊͗̏̎ṱ̴̺̓̎̿̆̃o̴̢̭̟̯͔͛̈́̅ ̷̧̢̢̢̲̝̻̬͙̅͜k̸̬̥̒͘͝ī̴̪̞̠̬̫̳̦̒̅̂͂͑͗̊͜͝͝ľ̵̢̬̲͙̮͍̈́̌̔̾l̴̡͓̠͍̟̪̠͂͊͛̄ ̵̧̢̛͚͎̬̦̳̺͕̄̽̌͐͌t̸̨̞̘̣̋͌̿̚h̴̛̛͍̞͚͈̉̊̌́̍̈́͝ą̸̺̤͈̮͎͈͐̋̽̄͐t̴̢̝̦̙́̏ ̸̡̙̒̃̐͋̐̃͊͋b̶̡̧̺̝͓͍̘̋a̵͚̞̰͐̎̾̍̅̈́̚͝͝s̸̨̜̰̺̣̗͓͙͈̽̈́͝ţ̵̹͆͑ä̴̛̗̠͇́͑͑͊͗͋͋r̴̢͔̬͎̖̤͛̆͌d̵̻̫̬̖͑̊͜͝" Alastor said, I've never seen him like this before.

"Calm down.." I said, grabbing his hand as he flinched out of his state of mind, his eyes returning to normal, he sighed. "I just don't want you to go into the wrong hands again dear.." Alastor said as I smiled a little. 

"You shouldn't let your emotions take over you.." I said, intertwining my hand with his as he went a little red, me continuing to smile. "This is why I fell in love with you dear." He said as I went a bright red, him laughing. 

"Guys! were back!" I heard Charlie yell as everybody started rushing towards me and Alastor, he looked a little jealous. 

"Okay so.. I grabbed a wooden spoon to bite on.. because this shit is going to hurt." Husk said, me opening my mouth as he put the wooden spoon between my teeth. I saw as everybody sat down around me as Charlie grabbed some rubbing alcohol, she dabbed it onto a cotton ball.

"Ready?" She asked as I nodded, Alastor was behind me as I was leaning on him. Charlie then put the cotton ball onto my leg, making me bite the spoon, almost breaking it, the pain.. the stinging.

It stinged so fucking bad. 

I whined in pain as she continued to pour the rubbing alcohol onto my bleeding skin, I've really never experienced pain in my leg like this before. 

"You got this Y/N! You can handle this stupid pain!" Nifty said, hugging me from the side, also giving me praises as I tried to smile during all the stinging that was going on with my leg.

"T-thank you n-nifty." I said, trying to keep my cool.

She smiled as she continued to hug my side, Angel was now at the other side of me. 

He smiled at me as I did a forced smile, then next thing I know. "STOP!" I yelled out, Charlie looked stunned, everybody looked at me with confused eyes. "W-wait.." I said, feeling a little guilty.

"W-whats t-that?" I asked, pointing at my leg where the cotton ball was just at, making everybody look at where I pointed at.

What the hell?

I lifted a part of my leg and examined it, everybody looking at me, I then pointed to a black dot that was on my ankle, "What is this?" I asked, continuing to look at it.

"That's an injection..." Vaggie said as Charlie looked at me with horror.

"Wait a minute..."

"Does this mean-"

" **Valentino injected her with that human serum."**


	17. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find out.

"ẉ̷̻̉̈́͝͝ḧ̴͚̪͇̫̥̤̳̯̬͚̈́͌̈́̇́̕͠ă̸͔͓͕̮̖͙̤͓̈̉́͛̉ͅt̴̨̛͚̣̱̟͈̘̓̈́̊̅͘͜͠?̴̣̮̫̮͓̔͆'

"Calm down Al, we just have to find a cure to the injection!" Charlie said, obviously trying to brighten the mood as I slightly smiled.

"Vaggie, do you know anything about the injection?" Nifty asked as she sighed.

"I do, but not much."

"Well then, tell us dear."

"Okay.. well.. the injection is one of the rarest injections hell has ever seen, it was once experimented on a demon back in 1803, but that's the last time it's been recorded, I don't know have Valentino got his dirty hands on that injection, but it's bad, he must have a stash somewhere then." Vaggie said as I'm pretty sure I looked stunned.

"Well.. how do we get rid of it?" Husk asked, clearly annoyed.

"You have to travel to the greed ring.. where none of us are allowed." Vaggie said as we all sighed in sadness.

"Wait a second!" Charlie said as we all looked at her in confusion.

"Isn't the greed rings where imp city is?" She asked as I nodded, I have a feeling I know what she's talking about.

"Well, I have a few friends there... they can help us!" Charlie said as I bopped my head up and down as she laughed.

"But... we aren't allowed..?" I asked, basically repeating Charlie's sentence as she sighed. "I know but.. we have a phone, and so do they." She said as she got off the ground and headed towards the reception desk, grabbing the phone, then heading back and plopping down onto the floor, criss cross. 

"Okay.. I'll do it." She said as she started to punch numbers into the phone, all of us in silence, waiting for the anonymous friends to pick up the phone. "H-hey Loona! it's charlie! can we talk to blitzo please?" Charlie asked, she looked worried, who was Loona and who was Blitzo?

"Blitzo! it's Charlie okay so.. we need to meet you at the line where the greed ring connects to the pride ring!...... yes, yes!..... we also need that injection that Stolas keeps?.... yea, the one to turn humans back into demons!...... I'll tell you later, its urgent for a good friend of mine..... okay bye!" Charlie said, hanging up I'm guessing, she sighed as she went to put the phone back.

"Okay so.. we are meeting them in 5 so get her and hurry!" Charlie said, she picked up the rubbing alcohol and cotton balls off the floor, I guess we are cleaning the blood later. 

Angel grabbed my by my waist and shoulder, along with Vaggie, and somehow, Alastor looked... mad?

I shrugged that off as I limped on one leg and headed to the limo that we were riding in around 20 minutes ago. They both were careful and put me in the back of the limo, where I was before.

Alastor sat beside me as I swung my legs on top of his lap as he tensed up a bit, but he relaxed from the way his shoulder dropped.

I leaned back into the seat as I sighed quietly, I'm just so glad that Vaggie and Charlie saved me, but I'm just wondering.. who's red bomb was that?

"Do you guy's know where Vox and Valentino could have went..?" Angel asked, breaking the silence that filled the limo. "I don't know.. we saw him disappear, we were really just focused on getting Y/N out." Vaggie said as I nodded.

"He couldn't have gone far, he has to stay in the pride ring anyways, or he's like.. dead." Charlie said.

"Why are we not even allowed to go in the other rings? you're parents can! it's fuckin stupid." Husk said scoffing.

"Well.. the pride ring is only for mortal souls, people who used to have a life on earth." Charlie said, putting an arm around Vaggies shoulder.

The limo filled with silence again, after a couple of seconds, me made it to where the end of the pride ring was, we got out the limo, Alastor picked me up bridal style as I turned a shade of red, him continuing to have that stupid smile.

I looked around, all I saw were broken down buildings, or burnt down buildings with signs repeating the same sentence 'Do you really want to die?'.

In the distance where the greed ring was, we saw four people, they're skin color's were red.. except there was a hellhound there also. 

"Imps!" Charlie said, walking faster to the line of the greed ring.

"Hey Charlie." Somebody said, I'm guessing that was Blitzo. 

Blitzo is a very lanky jester-like imp with a pointed tail who conversely has wide-proportioned hands, pointed feet with a boot-like heel, and a narrow head with curved horns. His eyes have black lines running down the eyelids and his sclera is yellow with a red iris.

"Hi Charlie!!" Another one said, "Hey Millie!" Charlie said.

Millie is a short Imp with a long, demonic tail with white markings. She has red skin, eyes with yellow scleras and black pupils, and long black eyelashes that extend beyond the sides of her hair. She has two black horns with three thin white stripes and greyish-black hair worn in a messy bob style and bangs that cover half of her right horn

"Well.. here is your demon thingy- holy shit what happened to her?" Blitzo said, pointing at me in Alastor's arms as I waved, Vaggie facepalmed. 

"That's the girl Charlie was talkin bout" Angel said as I sighed.

"Hold up!" Blitzo said, we all looked back at him. "We did something for you, why don't you do something for us?" He asked as Charlie sighed. "What do you need blitz?" Charlie asked as he smirked.

**"We would like your help on our next client."**


	18. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

"Are you fuckin serious?" Husk asked crossing his arms and huffing. "I am!" Blitzo said, placing a hand over his chest, probably trying to look offended. Vaggie sighed, "Okay then... as long as we can help.. her. What do you need?" Vaggie asked.

"We need to kill a family of 9"

My eyes went wide when I heard that number, we are killing nine demons, I mean not like I haven't killed nine demons, but nine humans?

Never.

"This should be fun!" Alastor said, his radio static voice getting in my ear as I scoffed.

"We can't go right now! we have an injured girl and you just want to do it now? hell no! let us help her first." Vaggie said, Alastor slowly placed me on the ground, Vaggie bent down beside me.

Charlie gave her an injection with pink serum inside of it.

"You ready?"

"Yes"

Vaggie grabbed my leg and lifted it up a little, making me wince a little.

She held the syringe and put it into my leg, she pushed the needle in so the serum would go inside my leg. 

I jolted a little when she put the needle in, but I felt nothing after she took the needle out of my leg.

"Do you feel anything?"

"No"

We sat in silence waiting for something to happen, next thing I see, I see my skin start to turn ashy grey, I felt ears at the top of my head, my tail came in too, my height grew a couple of inches. 

I was finally back in my demon form.

"Y/N?" Vaggie asked, I looked up at her and smiled. "I'm finally back!" I said, jumping up of the ground and putting my hands in the hair, but fell back down to the ground when I realized I still had a injured leg.

They all laughed at that, but Charlie got me off the ground again, "Y/N! You have a cute red nose!" Charlie said booping my nose as I flinched a little. I snapped my fingers as I mirror appeared in my hands and checked my nose.

I had freckles now, and at the tip of my nose was red, was I fucking Rudolph the reindeer or something? But it looked cute.

I snapped my fingers again as the mirror disappeared. "Let's go." Blitzo said, interrupting our moment. 

Husk scoffed as Blitzo held a book, then somehow summoned a circle that looked like a void. "Come on bitches!" Blitzo said as he jumped in, the void was near our line so we could go inside of it. I sighed as we all jumped into the void.

I somehow jumped up onto land, it was human land.. I haven't been here since 1910, "Where are we?" Nifty asked, tugging on my arm as I bent down to her level and patted her head, making her giggle, it was raining and we were on top of a building? It didn't look to be a house, more of a office building. "Okay the client wanted to kill the people that owned this company." Blitzo explained.

"And?" Vaggie asked.

"We jump through the windows like badass, the spy movies! and then we make them suffer and send them to hell!" Blitzo explained, what is a badass? 

"Okay...?" I said. 

"Is there groups?" Charlie asked, jumping up and down.

"No fucking shit." Blitzo said. "Me and Y/N will go for the top man... and you guys, kill them all... one by one. hell, make them suffer, do anything to them, it'll look like suicide anyways." Blitzo said, I looked over at Alastor as he pulled out an umbrella and put it over my head, I smiled at him, slightly blushing.

He then looked at Blitzo, his smile looked more strain and more... jealous? Why would he be jealous? It's just me and Blitzo. 

I kissed his cheek, "It's okay.. we can talk later." I said, him looking at me, he flinched as his gaze softed. "Okay dear.." He said as Blitzo grabbed my wrist. He grabbed a grappling hook as he attached it to the top of the building. 

"Remember Y/N were badass." Blitzo said as I laughed a little, everybody went their own ways, on each side of the building, since their was windows all around. "You guys ready?" Blitzo yelled out to everybody, which they all nodded.

I've never done this before, but we can try.

I grabbed the rope and swung back, using all my force to break the window with my shoes, I screamed when I actually broke the glass and went through the window, I was rolling on the floor. 

Every window was now officially broken.

"What the hell are you people?" One man asked, he grabbed a gun from his pocket as my eyes wide.

_Well shit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy  
> if u want to join my google classroom  
> code - pf2lqqo


	19. Helping IMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the hazbin's help IMP with their mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated in 6 days  
> its school >:(  
> also  
> add my snapchat!  
> itzmelillyy

"Oh uh hi!" Blitzo said, waving in an awkward way.

"Maybe we should have had a better approach, but this is okay!" Charlie said, crossing her arms. 

"It's demons." A man said to another man as they both smirked, and pulled guns out. "Time to put you back where you belong bitches!" One of the men said, shooting a bullet at me, but I caught it with my mouth and spit it out.

"John! get them! call for backup!" A man said, talking into a microphone thing?

"Scatter!" Blitzo screamed out as we all ran behind desks, I grabbed a mirror off the desk I was under and checked to see what was going on behind me. 

I saw how there was more men now, they were looking for us. 

I snapped my fingers as a knife appeared in my hands, I finally get to kill somebody who's human!

I looked behind me to see the men were turned to me as I smirked, I snapped my fingers as I'm pretty sure everybody had their own weapon now.

I tip toed over to a man who had a huge gun and stabbed him in his neck quietly. 

He gagged over his own blood, making me return a huge smile and drop him on the ground, making a loud thud. "Why hello there friends!" I said, whipping some blood of my neck. 

"Shoot her!" One of the men said, I ran to the man, dodging every bullet and slid under him and throwing the knife I had into his back, making him drop to the ground. 

"Come on John fuckin shoot the demon!" One of the men said, continuing to try to shoot me.

I saw as Everybody ran out from under their desks and began to do their own thing. Everything was in _Chaos._

I loved every single bit of it.

"HEY YOU!"

I came out of my thoughts when I was cut off by a girl who looked my age, maybe older. She threw a dagger at me, but it barley missed me as I moved my face out the way. 

Next thing I know, a whole group of people, men and women were in front of me, around 10 people.

"Come at us bitch!" One of the younger girls yelled, how nice to be called such words, but I'm more of a cat person.

I crossed my arms and sighed as I snapped my fingers, a dagger coming out of thin air as they all charged towards me. 

I've never fought this many people before, but I'm going to have to make it work. I jumped onto one of the desks and threw a dagger in a old mans head, he was one of the people on my left. "You just killed my grandfather you w-whore!" One of the younger boy's said as I smirked.

"Not my problem." I said, doing a front flip of the ground and using another dagger and throwing it towards the boys heart, killing him also. 

One of the girl's were crying as I smiled. "I thought you wanted to fight you?" I asked, strutting towards her. "I-I thought you were n-not that good at f-fighting.." The girl said as I sighed.

"Well dear, this is why you don't challenge a _demon."_ I said as I stabbed her in the head, knocking her down to the ground as I turned back around. 

"YOU KILLED ABOUT MY WHOLE FAMILY! NOW I KILL YOU!" I'm pretty sure that was the parents, they were charging at me. The mother got a big punch on me, bring me to the ground, I rubbed my cheek. She was going to _pay._

She held me down on the ground as she grabbed my dagger, I looked around for help, but they were all doing their own things, and when I mean their own things, I mean killing people.

I tried to get out of her grip, but she smirked as she put the dagger to my neck, "Any last word fucker?" She asked as I got a idea.

"Yes actually." I said, her raising an eyebrow as I kicked her in her shin, making her fall of me, I grabbed my dagger that she dropped. 

I smiled again as the dad and the other son was charging towards me. 

I snapped my fingers as two daggers came down, now I had three. 

"You can't fight all three of us at the same time!" The son said, continuing to run towards me as I kicked him in his private part, making him fall to the ground as I elbowed the dad in the face, and threw my dagger into the mom's head, her dropping dead.

The son and dad got back up, Everybody was still fighting their own person.

I looked left and right for a plan, but I couldn't find one...

As they were both charging at me from my left and from my right, they both had knifes too somehow.

They both threw their own knifes at me, but I was the most luckiest person in the world at that moment, and dodged both of their attacks, which made them both end up stabbing each other in the side with their knifes.

They both dropped to the ground.

_They were all officially dead._

I was panting as I fell to the ground, laying in the blood around me, I finally realized how bloody my clothes were.

I looked over to see that Charlie and Vaggie were fighting the guy named john so I snapped my fingers and threw a dagger at John's head, knocking him again as they both looked over at me.

"Holy shit!" Blitzo screamed out, running towards me and looking at all of the dead bodies that were on the floor behind me. 

Everybody walked to where I was.

"Where was the family we needed to kill exactly?" Vaggie asked, putting her spear back up.

"That was the family.." Blitzo said as I shrugged my shoulders, he walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks!" He said, giving me 100 bucks as I smiled and nodded.

I felt murder hungry, it was just so fun to kill people.

"Then who were those guys?" Husk asked, scoffing.

"That was their bodyguards moron." Blitzo said facepalming as I bit my lip trying to not spit out a laugh. "Let's go then." Another one of the red demons asked, I'm pretty sure that was Moxxie due to me hearing Blitzo scream his name a couple of minutes ago.

The void appeared again as we jumped into it, me grabbing Alastor's hand along with me.

We jumped back up and we were now back in hell. "Seriously guys, thank you, we couldn't have handled it without you guys." Blitzo said, shaking Alastor's hand as he smirked.

"It was a pleasure." Alastor said, his voice turning deep as I went red for a second, but shrugged it off.

"You should totally come help us some times." Blitzo said shaking all of our hands now as I shrugged my shoulders.

"As long as I'm getting paid I'm fine!" Angel said, showing off his body as I scoffed.

"Let's head home."

"Okay.."


	20. Vaggie and Charlie's wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 20th chapter!

**(Also, the time skip is a couple of months, also this is kind of a oneshot, but I does have something to do with the plot i guess"**

Months have gone by, sometimes we help IMP with their missions, but they are really never truly enjoyable unlike the first time we helped IMP. Me and Alastor have been dating over a year now, and to a big surprise, Vaggie asked Charlie to marry her! And today was the day.

* * *

"When did marriage's in hell exist?" Angel asked, I was fixing his bow tie as I chuckled a little. "Marriage can be anything or anywhere Angel dear." I said, I looked to the door to see Charlie in her dress, she looked beautiful. "Charlie dear! you look beautiful!" I said, hugging her as she hugged back. 

"T-thank you.. I'm just so scared..." Charlie said, rubbing her arm as Angel walked up towards me and put one of his arms on her shoulder. "Don't worry toots, all you got to do is kiss!" Angel said, making kissing noises as I scoffed, and pushed him to the side. 

"Don't worry about him, your father should be here soon to walk you down the isle." I said, trying to comfort her as she seemed confused.

"Are you confused?" I asked.

"Yes.. I'm happy, scared.. you know.." She said as I smiled. "It's going to be okay." 

After a couple of seconds, I heard the door open, it was Lucifer. "Lucifer!" I said, walking towards him and shaking his hand.

"Ah! Y/N! I haven't seen you in a couple of years.." Lucifer said as I nodded, smiling.

"Can't you believe it your daughter is finally getting married!" I said, jumping up and down and pointing to Charlie as she turned a bright red, Lucifer chuckled.

"Charlie.. you look amazing.." Lucifer said walking towards Charlie. 

"I'll get going now, I'll see you at the alter!" I said, walking out the door and into the hallway of the castle. As I was walking down the hallway I looked over to see Alastor, he looked handsome. "Alastor!" I yelled out, him turning around to face me.

"Darling! you look amazing!" He said, kissing my cheek as I chuckled. "I could say the same for you." I said, crossing my arms. "Can't you believe it...? Both of my best friends are finally getting married!" I said, jumping up and down like I did with Lucifer.

"I'm very happy for them too!" Alastor said.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall. "Are you going to be sitting in the audience?" I asked after a couple seconds of silence. "Yes, are you?" He asked.

"I will, but I'm a bridesmaid, so I'll be standing up at the alter with Charlie and Vaggie." I said, looking down the hallway to see Angel, Charlie and Lucifer.

"Speaking of that, I have to go.. I'll see you soon darling!" I said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips as I ran towards Charlie and the others.

He smiled as he waved to me.

"You ready?" I asked Charlie as I put an arm around her shoulder, she smiled and nodded. 

"Me and Y/N will be standing up there with ya anyways, no need to be scared." Angel said, giving me a fist bump as I smiled.

"We'll go now! I'll see you!" I said, grabbing Angel's wrist and heading down the stairs, and where the wedding was.

"What do you think Vaggie looks like?" I asked Angel as he shrugged.

After walking to the alter, everybody started to come and sit in their seats as me and Angel stood there, waiting for Vaggie and Charlie.

I also saw that Blitzo, Millie, Loona and Moxxie were there too, I'm suprised that Loona came to be honest. 

After a couple of seconds, some slow music came on as a cheeky smile came to my face, its finally time. I saw how Vaggie walked out with husk, I'm sad that she couldn't walk out with her father, but husk is a second chance!

She looked stunning, She unlocked arms with husk as he sat down, and Vaggie came up to the alter to where we were, I gave her a small wave as she waved back to me and Angel.

It was silent.

I looked over to see Alastor as he winked at me, me silently scoffing. The music started again as Charlie and Lucifer walked out as my eyes softened.

I looked over at Vaggie, she was silently crying. Lucifer and Charlie unlocked arms as he sat down and Charlie walked up.

Vaggie and Charlie held hands as I smiled, trying not to laugh at how cute they were, I can't believe they are getting married. 

After the priest said his words, "Charlie, do you take Vaggie as your wife?" The priest as I was smiling eye-to-eye. "I do." She said as I started to jump up and down, holding Angel's hand.

"Vaggie, do you take Charlie Magne as your wife?" The priest said, looking towards Vaggie. "I do." She said as I felt nothing but happiness at the moment.

"You may kiss the bride!" 


	21. The Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get alone time with Alastor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY DEAREST

Everybody in the hotel was asleep.

The hotel has been very busy this week, more and more people come in everyday, it's just to much for little Charlie for handle, me and Vaggie have tried to help her, but she always refused, she's just bringing more and more stress onto her.

I tried to go to sleep tonight, but It just never worked, I had a urge to get up.

I got out from under the covers and swung my legs off the bed and headed outside to my own personal balcony I got, I was greeted by what I call my horrible home, Hell. 

I leaned against the railing as I looked down below me to see people doing drug deals, some demons are trying to rape smaller demons, it just sucks. 

I will understand what I did so horrible to end up here, I was just a normal girl honestly, never got into trouble, I never murdered anybody?! The only thing good here is Alastor, Charlie, Vaggie, Angel, Husk, and NIfty... 

I just want to live a regular life, not be down here and living here forever. I haven't been to the human world since I was with Alastor a couple of decades ago. 

I sighed as I felt a tear go down my cheek, but I wiped it off, I stared into the red sky of pentagram city, everything that's happened in the past year, it's been.. how do I say this? eventful.

I got kidnapped by Valentino, and about sold for somebody for 100,000 dollars, then I help the IMP people, it's just.. I've never done so many of these things since I met these people, I love them so much, they have just done so much for me.. 

People will never truly realize how amazing these people are, they are my friends, best friends.

The only people I want down here in my life in hell. 

I ran a hand through my hair as I heard the door open from behind me, I looked over to see that it was Alastor. 

"Oh.. Hey.." I said, turning back around as he cocked an eyebrow. "Hello there sweetheart! what may you be doing out here?" Alastor said, kissing my cheek as I'm pretty sure I went a light pink.

"I couldn't sleep I guess." I said, leaning back onto the rail as he leaned on the rail with me.

"Oh.. I see.." He said, looking at the red sky.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, looking at me as I shrugged my shoulders, I don't even know if something is wrong. "I'm just.. scared." I said as he cocked his head to the side.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I'm just scared I'm going to loose you guys.. you guys are my best friends and if you get killed, you're dead and you never come back." I said, I felt the brim of my eyes tearing up but I decided to not cry in front of him. 

"Dear.." He said, he sounded sad.

"You are never going to loose us, Just know that." He said as I felt a smile go on my face, but it dropped back down. "I know but.. what if?" I asked, looking at him as he sighed.

"You shouldn't think of the 'what if's'.." He said as I sighed. "I know."

"You know.. we really haven't got to talk since the hotel got really busy... Charlie's working her self off to death and I'm scared for her." I said, looking down at the people of hell again.

"I know dear.. but this could be our time to finally talk, I know Charlie is _something.._ but I know she can get through it." He said as I shrugged my shoulders.

After a couple of seconds of silence...

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Did you ever think this would happen?" I asked, his head cocking to the side. "What do you mean dear?" He asked, putting his arms behind his back.

"Us ever dating? I never would have thought I'd be dating the 10 year old I first met." I said, laughing a little as he laughed with me.

"Ah.. me at 10.. I was honestly scared of you." He said as my eyes went wide. 

"Is that so?"

"Indeedy."

I laughed.

"Hell, now you're scary." I said, him chuckling as he put a finger under my chin.

"I̷̡̛̠̪̺͕̟̊͋͗̈́͐̄ ̵̘̻̮̮̭̯͉̭̟͈͝c̵̺̏͌ā̷̡͈͕̜̣̝̩̀̇̂̎͌͋̕͘̚͜ņ̷̢̛̱͙̻̝͕̪̮̒͒̈́́̍̇̊ ̸̧̓̍̄̃͐̆̋͘s̶̡̩̘͖̙̻͈̉̂̏̎͐͌̕ͅh̸̛̟̞̪̹͉̀̊͆͜ơ̶̲̤̻̠͙̫̣̘͈̬̏͒̇̇̾͐w̸͔̰̬͑̄͂̔͛͝ͅ ̷̨̺̰͉̟́̾̌͌͆̕̕y̷̤̐̄̊͒͠ó̷̧̻̙̮͓̜͙̟̥̥̅̈́̋͑͛̋͠u̴̢̡͉̬͕̦̘̲̬͎̎̍͋͋͋̈́ ̷̯͓̣̈́͠ͅs̴͔̱̦̦̾͗̋͐c̵̖̦͚͙̖̬̤̱̬̃͂͋̆̃̊̓̏̕̕a̵̠̗̻͍̍ŗ̸̖͈̻̬͇̣̯̠̰̋̽̂͆͋̽ẙ̶̫ ̶̢̺̳̗̩̖͎̥͎͆̌̆̈́s̷̗̤̩̤͚͈̭̟̳̩͑̾̃͐̎̈̇͘͘ẁ̴̨̛͂̉̅̑ȅ̸͕̰̓̋̒̉͜e̸̖̤̻̓̄͑̅̂̕ͅţ̷͙̻̬̦͍͙͑̍̄̃̎͠h̸̯̼͕͙͈̻͍̹̟̐͝͠ę̶͓̲̭̝͔̣̈́̈́̅̈́̓̋̎̕͝ạ̵̢̨̱͎̻̪̽̃͗̐̒r̵͍̱̯̻̞̤̯̹̬͎̐̏̔̅͐͂̓̕͝t̴̛͉̣̗̳͖͉̳̆͗̈̊̀̃͒" He said, in a dark voice as I felt my cheeks heat up, radio dials were in his eyes, and voodoo symbols were around him as he eyes squinted at me.

He laughed again as he pecked me on the lips.

"Let's get you to bed dear." He said, grabbing my hand as we headed inside. 

I kissed him on his lips again as I pulled back. "Bye dear!" I said, him waving. 

"Goodnight sweetheart." 

And he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snap - Itzmelillyy


	22. Backstory (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAAAAAA  
> lmfao sometimes i have a feeling that this work is just oneshots-  
> but i promise its not-  
> bare with me  
> ALSO  
> i honestly have no idea what it was like in the 1800s..  
> LMFAO

Let's take it back...

to 1786.

The year I was created and born into this world. 

But.. that was just the year I was born.

How about we take it 19 more years in?

1805.

The day I died.

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight in my eyes, it was a Sunday in the U.K

I swung my legs off my bed as I yawned, I went to look outside to the beautiful view, It was never this pretty, I've honestly never seen it like this, maybe today is just a special day.

I yawned again as I headed out of my room, and headed downstairs. 

I lived alone, I turned 19 quite a while ago, I'm supposed to be turning 20 next week. I decided to just eat an apple this morning, I wasn't that hungry, I had to go visit my mother today. 

After eating my apple, I went upstairs and put on a dress, with a corset, just to make my waist look a little smaller. I put my flats on as I decided to leave my hair down today, I lived in the richer parts of the city. My mom was one of the maid's for the king and queen a while back, so she got paid a lot of money as long as she worked for the king.

I sighed as I headed out my room, I went back downstairs and went outside, closing the door behind me.

I looked at the beautiful day again, no clouds in the sky, the sky was baby blue, it was beautiful honestly.

I was walking down the path of the town and headed towards the inner city where my mother lived, "Good day!" I heard somebody say as I turned around and waved, I've never seen that man anywhere.. strange.

I shrugged it off as I continued to walk down the path, saying hello or good day to people who passed by me. I wasn't that well known in my city, but the only reason I'm known is because of my mother. 

I bounced up and down as I made it to my mothers house, I went up the stairs and knocked on her door. After a couple of seconds, the door opened. "Ah! Y/N! It's great to see you! come in, come in!" My mother said, who was at the door.

She motioned for me to come in as I smiled and nodded. 

"Mother dearest! it's great to see you too! it's been around a month since we last saw each other!" I said, my personality bubbly as it always was. 

"Indeed! It's great to see you again." She said as she shut the door behind me, I breathed in as I smelt the fresh air that was in her house, it always felt different in her house.. it felt amazing.

"Thank you for inviting me over, mother." I said, heading to the living room and sitting down on the couch as she walked behind me and sat down also. "You know you don't have to have permission by me! you can just come over anytime haha!" She said, crossing one leg over another as I smiled.

"Is there anything you would like for me to do today mother?" I asked her, mimicking her position as she smirked. "I do! That man named William down the street.. the baker. I need you to deliver some pastries to him if thats okay with you?" She asked, getting up and going to the kitchen, me following.

"Okay!" I said, That baker always gave me the creeps.. but it was probably just me.

My mother gave me a basket full of different pastries that looked amazing! "Thank you mother, I will be back in 10!" I said, heading out the door, kissing her on the cheek.

I went back down the stairs as I walked down to the bakery, mostly waving to people and saying hello again. 

I looked up to see the bakery name, I couldn't read it though because it was French. 

I opened the door as the bell dinged, making the man behind the counter look up. "Ah! it's Y/n! My favorite little girl." The baker said, I mentally cringed at the statement.

"William! I'm turning 20! I'm not just some little girl now.." I said, I've known William my whole life really, just delivering things to him from the towns people or my mother. "Haha! you look so adorable when you're irritated." He said as I chuckled awkwardly. 

"Well, my mother wanted me to give you these for the week." I said, handing him the basket as he examined it. "Okay. Thank you Y/N!" William said as I waved, heading out the door, the bell ringing again.

A familiar sound. 

As I was walking back to my mothers house I felt like that I was being..

Watched.

I shrugged it off and headed back up the stairs and into my mothers house. "Mother! I'm back!" I said, yelling out so she could hear me.

It was starting to get dark now, So I decided to head to the extra room my mother's house had, it was mostly for me staying there, but she never got bothered because of it.

"Good night dear!" I heard my mom say from upstairs as I laughed, "Good night mother!" I said, turning off the lights in the guest bedroom and getting under the covers.

And I drifted into dream land.

My favorite place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yes there is a part two  
> chill


	23. Backstory (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO WERE ABOUT DONE WITH THIS STORY  
> ITS PROB GONNA END AT LIKE 30 CHAPTERS OR SMTH  
> IDK  
> YET  
> :)

I felt my eyes flicker as I looked around my moms guest room, I looked behind the curtain as I realized that it was still dark outside. 

I got out of my bed and headed towards the kitchen of my mothers house, I grabbed a glass and decided to fill it up with water.

I felt the cold water go down my throat, I sighed in relief. I then looked at the clock that was in the kitchen, it was around 5:30 AM. I shrugged my shoulders as I finished drinking the water and put the glass into the sink.

I decided to get ready for the day, I'm usually up this early anyways. I decided that I'm just gonna head to Williams today, I know I said that he kind of gives me the creeps, but he is truly my only friend that I've known for a while in this stupid town.

I'm from London, if you didn't know.

I sighed as I decided not to wake my mother up today, I went back to the guest room and put on a random dress and some random flats, I always had extra clothes at my mothers house, considering I stayed here at least a day a week. 

I left a note on the counter of the sink as I grabbed my purse and headed outside to the beautiful red, pink, and orange sunrise. I smiled to myself as I headed down the stairs and onto the pathway. 

It was usually men I passed, considering they were the only people who really worked in London, women really just stayed at home and cooked and cleaned. _(I don't cook and I don't clean- sorry ;-;)_

I waved to everybody I passed, some said hello, some said nothing, but I didn't mind.

I walked to the bakery that William worked at and went inside, the bell ringing as I walked in, I saw William at the counter. "William!" I said, waving to get his attention from his newspaper. 

"Ah Y/N! I've never seen you here this early, you usually are hear around 6:00." William said, pointing to the clock as I giggled. "I just woke up around 5:30, so I decided to come, is that okay?" I asked, sitting at one of the tables that was in the room currently.

I felt my head getting dizzy for a moment, "H-Hey William?" I stuttered out. 

I felt my breath shortening, he noticed. "Y/N? I'll get an ambulance!" William said, rushing towards me.

I felt weaker then I usually did, It's just.. all these feelings rushed onto me. 

I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed, I still felt a little dizzy but I felt a little better, I looked at the clock that was beside the hospital bed and saw it was 5:50 PM. I also saw how my mother was beside me. "M-Mother?" I asked, she looked exhausted. 

"Y-Y/N?!" I heard her say as she hugged me, I felt weak again, she started to hug me really hard as I felt a pain go through my body. "Y-yes.. I'm f-fine." I said, her pulling away as I felt the pain go away.

I looked at my arms.

They were full of bruises. I don't honestly remember having this many bruises on my arms when I left my house earlier that day. "Are you okay?" She asked, taking my hand as I nodded.

"Just feel a little dizzy, along with some fatigue." I said, putting on a fake smile as she nodded. "The doctors did some tests on you a couple of hours ago, so they should be coming back soon, but In the meantime, I'm going to take a nap." She said, putting her head beside my hip as she fell asleep in seconds.

I sighed loud and sunk myself more into the pillow that was behind my head, what is wrong with me?

I heard a knock on the hospital door as I opened, revealing doctors who had sad faces. "Is everything okay?" My mom looked up, she obviously heard the doctors come in.

"Well.. we did some tests... She has dizziness.. Fatigue, bruising very easily.. if you look at her legs, there are some random red spots." The doctor said, lifting my leg up, making me feel some pain as he set my leg down gently.

"Now, I don't think my assumptions are wrong but.. it all makes sense. We would have to do more tests to see if my assumptions are one hundred percent." The doctor said as he took my hand as I raised an eyebrow.

I never would have thought the doctor would say that.

"As I said, it all makes sense."

"There is a possibility she has Leukemia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snapchat - itzmelillyy


	24. Yea this aint a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grfedws

Okay so,  
I'm going to be going a little hiatus for around 2-2.5 weeks.   
I know-  
It's just personal problems I've been dealing with.  
Don't think I'm not going to discontinue this story!  
I'm going to finish this story!  
Anyways,  
Please stay safe.  
-HolyHeavens

I love you :)


	25. Backstory (pt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 3 IDIOTS

_Pain_

Pain, it's all I felt in these past months, suffering with this disease that I never asked for, what did I do so wrong to the earth that made me get this horrible disease?

My doctors kept telling me that "Leukemia" Is a blood cancer, I honestly knew none of that excised. I sighed as I patted my head, no hair was there anymore, my mother would usually come visit me once every blue moon. She said she was always.. "Busy".

I leaned further back into the pillow that was behind my head, many tests have been done on me, I don't get that must sleep honestly, the doctors always wake me up in the middle of the night for dumb medicines. 

I don't want to deal with this anymore.

I really don't.

I heard the door open as I weakly turned my head towards the noise, it was another doctor. "Good afternoon Mrs. (L/N)" He said as I tried to wave back, I couldn't really speak that much, due to how bad it did hurt.

Did the medicine do it? 

Is the medicine why I feel this horrible? Or is it because of my Leukemia? 

The doctor sighed as he gestured for me to open my mouth, another medicine dose, great. I tried to open my mouth, the doctor groaned in annoyance as he took his hands and used them to open my mouth wide as I felt tears in the brim of my eyes.

He put a liquid down my throat, a liquid I know too well, or.. that I've been taken for about 5 months.

_This horrible medicine._

I felt the grape taste in my mouth as I felt chills, I've always hated grape, and especially things grape flavored. 

After the doctor closed my mouth, I sighed in relief, I hated that feeling. He left the room without giving me a bye, rude. I leaned back into the pillows again as I felt myself get really tired, I was honestly trying to fight this cancer, but it's hard.

The fatigue was really getting to my honestly, It's hard to do anything now, my head felt dizzy also, but I tried to shake it off. I hate being in this bland room, nothing to do, just stare at a wall and wait for a doctor to come give me medicine, or my mother come visits me. 

_I'm just going to go to bed._

I thought to myself as I tried to move to my side, but that didn't work due to how much pain it caused. I decided just to lay on my back. I felt my eyes drift away as I smiled for the last time.

Little did I know.

_That would be my last day._

_I lost my fight._

I felt like I was falling, and it made me want to throw up, I didn't want to look, but I didn't think I had a choice, I used my arm to pat the ground, it was concrete. 

_What happened to me?_

Did I jump out the hospital or something? I finally decided to open my eyes, but was greeted with _red._

The sky was red, the streets were covered in blood, now I really felt like I was going to throw up, Also I didn't feel weird anymore, I felt like my normal self before I went to the hospital. 

I got up off the ground with ease and looked around to see my surroundings, what is this place? "Hello dolly!" I heard from behind me as I jumped, which made this anonymous person laugh. The person came out from behind the shadows, I think it was a women. 

She? is a slender demon with pale white skin, sharp white teeth and a really long neck. She sports short hair though it could be tied up under the hat and, she is always smiling. She wears a red dress with gray shoulder pads, a black belt, and black wrists. Her red sun hat has two skulls and three black flowers on the front side with a large red and black plume on the top side.

"Uh Hello? earth to...." The women started, oh! she wanted my name. 

"Y/N."

"Ah Y/N! My name is Rosie, I'm guessing you're new here, hm?" Rosie asked, I nodded as she laughed for the second time. "I-I don't know where I am.." I said, looking down at the ground as she put an arm on my shoulder, me shaking.

"No need to shake, I won't hurt you." Rosie said as I nodded.

"But, Welcome to hell!"

"H-Hell? this is totally a misunderstanding!" I said, I was started to get horrified, "I mean, if you are down here dolly, you did something horrible in your life, murder maybe?" She asked as I shook my head. "N-no! I've never murdered anybody! I had Leukemia and then I just went to sleep and..." I said, wait, am I dead?

"Died." Rosie finished my sentence, so I really died, I wonder how mother would react. 

I sighed as I continued to look around me. "How weird..." Rosie said, following behind me as I nodded, "Indeed." I said back, following her her laughing. I looked at Rosie's mouth, why is her teeth that sharp? they are razer sharp. "Dolly, are you okay?" Rosie asked, putting a hand on my shoulder as I felt her boney hand. "Y-yea." I said, still confused.

"Why don't you come with me to Lucifer's castle?" Rosie asked as I raised an eyebrow, wasn't Lucifer mythology? Does he actually exist? I wonder what he looks like. "Okay.." I said, she smiled as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the pathway. 

I looked at everybody, why was in hell? I looked down at my hands as I realized that they were sharp, my eyes went wide for a moment, I really need to check out what I look like. 

"Rosie?" I asked her as her head turned towards me, her neck cracking at the motion, making me shiver a little. "Yes dolly?" She asked. "What do I look like right now?" I asked her as she chuckled, "You'll have to ask Luci about that one, It's hard to explain, but just know that you have horns." She said as my eyes went wide, I have horns?

I felt weird, I was just walking with a stranger I just met 10 minutes ago, but I'm trusting her, she doesn't seem harmful. 

As Rosie stopped walking, she turned to a gate as I turned with her, was this it? It looks like a castle, didn't know those existed in hell but okay.

As we walked inside, I looked at the paintings that were shown, "Who is that other girl?" I asked Rosie as she smirked. "That's his wife, Lilith, Lilith is currently pregnant." Rosie said as I nodded, raising an eyebrow also.

I felt my eyes widen when two people walked into the room me and Rosie were in. "Ah Rosie! It's great to see you, and who's this?" I'm guessing the person who said that was Lucifer, holy moly, he's actually real.

Lucifer wears a white suit, black bowtie, and a red undershirt. He also wears a white hat, with a purple snake and red apple on the brim. He carries an apple-topped black cane that matches his hat. His eyes are yellow, with black pupils. He has red cheeks. His eyelids are purple and give the appearance of eyeshadow.

"Ah Lucifer, this is Y/N!" Rosie said, pointing to me as I awkwardly waved. "Oh, I wanted to see her anyway." Lucifer said as my eyes went wide again, he wanted to see _me?_

"O-Oh." I said, looking down at the ground as Lucifer chuckled. "But first, meet my wife, Lilith." Lucifer said, putting an arm around her shoulder, but he was on his tippy toes. 

Lilith is presented as a tall woman, exceeding her husband in height, with pale skin, long blonde hair and silverish eyes. Her most distinguishing physical characteristic is a pair of horns.

Her horns were red and long.

"And, meet who you are going to work with, Erlik." Lucifer said, pointing to another demon, _(THE OG'S KNOW WHO ERLIK IS!!)_

The person named Erlik had black hair, with red horns, and blue eyes. "Nice to meet you." Erlik said, grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckle as I chuckled awkwardly. "Hi.." I said, trailing off.

"Anyways, you've been sent down here by me... you're.. how do I say this? Special." Lucifer said, he thinks I'm special. "Why's that?" I asked, he smirked. "Well as you see, Erlik is getting very lonely with guarding people down here, so I wanted to make you another guard." Lucifer said as I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, clearly confused as he chuckled.

"You're a guardian devil." He said.

"Huh...?" I said.

"A guardian devil is one of the rarest species in hell, it's where you basically get to experience live again, you go up to earth and you guard somebody from the horrible monsters of this world, and the people you guard, is made to go to hell, and I'll always appear when they are about to die, and when the person you're guarding is near death, you give him a mark by holding his hand, then as soon as they die, you come back here, to hell! simple right?" Lucifer asked as I was stunned, why me? Why was I chosen?

"Why me t-though?' I asked, crossing my arms as he chuckled again. "Darling, we can see what you do on earth, and we chose you because of you're such kind soul!" Instead of Lucifer talking, it was Lilith. "O-Oh.. I thought hell was for bad people though.." I said, Lilith walked towards me and put an arm on my shoulder. "Heaven is starting to get into overpopulation and sometimes, but it's usually once every blood moon, we get to choose a person who we want to come down here and become one of these guards." Lilith said as I nodded.

Lucifer butted in as he had his apple staff in hand. 

"Now Y/N, we are putting all of our trust in you, and if you discard the power we give you, we'll _kill_ you on the spot, got it?" Lucifer said as my blood went away from my face as I nodded. "Now, get on one knee." Lucifer said as I sighed and got down on one knee, I looked like I was going to propose to somebody.

"Y/N M/N L/N..." Lucifer said, I felt his cane on each side of my head, how the hell did he know my full name?

He started to say some spell I couldn't understand, But I felt different after the cane was pulled away from the side of my head. 

I looked at my arm as I saw a X, it was a pink X. "This is you're own mark, you can transfer this mark to anybody who you are guarding, and once they die, that mark is how you can find them." Lucifer said as I nodded, I smiled for the first time in hell. 

"Now, go off now, I'll call you back to the palace tomorrow morning." Lucifer said as I nodded, "I'll see you later Rosie!" I said, her waving back. "If you want to visit me I work at Franklin and Rosie's Emporium. It's a couple blocks down from here, now bye dolly!" She said as I waved, heading out the room and heading into the hell air, I'm really going to have to get used to this abomination of a place."


	26. Another Update.

Hello again!  
I promise this is the last author note, but the reason I am going on a hiatus is because I was recently diagnosed with Covid-19. I was tested on 2/3/2021, and it came back positive on 2/10/2020.   
I'm currently trying to get back into writing this fan fic again, Covid is a serious issue, we should not joke about these things, Covid is deadly. I promise that once I get to feeling better once more, I'll start updating again, but I will post a chapter I made a while back before I tested positive later today! :)  
Let's end this on a brighter note.  
I decided to start a Wattpad account.  
The user is my ao3 username also, I hope you all have an amazing day, please don't worry about me! They were only mind symptoms. Please, be safe for the sake of everybody, wear your masks, and wash your hands, and social distance.   
Thank you :)  
-HolyHeavens.

Seriously, stay safe.


	27. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of everything.

This is like basically the end? I mean idk  
this story was honestly just a thought I had in my mind at 2am on a Tuesday night. :(  
So I'm basically doing the end, where everything doesn't end well.   
also this is legit so fucking rushed istg  
but it has been a great journy. This ending sucks but whatever

* * *

After me and Alastor had gotten married, we also had a child, which she is now 100 years old. 

I looked outside to see the extermination Angels, another year, here we go.

I looked over at Alastor as I sighed. "Are you sure we can handle another year?" I asked, peaking through the blinds. 

"I'm positive." He said, him squinting as I nodded. 

I closed the blinds again and looked back at my husband. 

"Should we go fight them off?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about our son, dear?" He asked as I shrugged. "It will only just be for a minute, come on! we never get time like this." I said, crossing my arms as he chuckled. 

"Is he asleep?" He asked as I nodded. "Yes, now come on!" I said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him outside, closing the door behind me. I looked around to see lots of exterminators, why can't they even exterminate heaven?

I sighed as I saw a angel running towards me as I snapped my fingers, a void going beneath them as I used my hand to control the tentacles that came out and dragged them down.

I gave Alastor a high five as he laughed again. Me and Alastor continued to fight the angels, me using my void and him using his shadows, us guarding each other. After we killed all of them, I looked to the sky, the red sky I've know for centuries. 

I saw a red light turn a brighter color, "Is it just me, or the sky looks different.?" I asked Alastor as he looked up as well. 

"It's beautiful, just like you." He said, turning his head toward me as I smiled. 

"But.. it's coming towards us.." I said, pointing at the light object that was currently coming towards us.

"Oh dear.." He said, clearly stunned, I think he realized what it was, because he looked at me, his smile dropped. 

"It's the end of this world dear." He said as I felt my eyes get watery, am I loosing everything, what about the hazbins? what will happen? Oh no... what about our son? "What about our son!?" I said, running back to the house as he stopped me. "Didn't you say you wanted to spend the day with me? It's our last day, now act like it is." He said as I felt a tear go down my face.

I saw the the light come closer to him as I brought him into my embrace, hugging him so tight.

Is this really the end? Everything I've worked for, all I heard was demons screaming for mercy, or the rumbling growing louder towards us, I looked at Alastor one last time before grabbing his head and bringing him in for a kiss, it was going to be our last one anyway.

After I pulled away, the light was only a couple of meters from us now. "I love you Alastor." I said, he started to cry.

"I love you too dear."

My eyes shot open as I looked around me, where was I? I looked around again as I saw a blue sky, is this earth? I then looked to the side of me, who was that..?

I looked at my hands and realized that I was in my human form... I rubbed my head as I looked at everybody around me, they were all human, including the guy that was beside me.

Then I realized who it was, the brown hair, the glasses, brown eyes.

It was Alastor.

My eyes glistened as I rushed over to him, I hope he recognizes me. I started to shake him. "Alastor! dear!" I said, he opened his eyes, he looked confused. "D-darling?" He asked as I nodded, he looked at his hands.

"Is this earth?" He asked, getting off the ground and dusting his pants off as I nodded.

"What do you think happened to hell?" I asked, he shrugged as he pulled me into a hug. "At least we aren't dead as we thought we would be." He said, laughing in his cheery tone as I smiled.

"We really aren't dead." 

YEA THANKS FOR READING

AS I SAID, THIS ENDING IS RUSHED

BUT

YEA

U_U

IDK IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL THO,

BUT ASK ME

AND

ADD ME ON SNAPCHAT

I WANT FRIENDS

Snap - itzmelillyy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!  
> i luv u


End file.
